The Roses and the Bees
by DaPhun1
Summary: After a debate, Weiss tries make up with Ruby, only to find out there may be more feelings than she thought; As Blake and Yang try to strengthen their bond as teammates and friends, they form a relationship that may be something that is more than just friends. Rated T for some language, but subject to change in the future. RWBY of course belongs to Monty and RT.
1. The Debate that Changed Their Fate

Beacon tended to be quiet on the weekends. The lack of classes kept the halls empty and the students indoors or out on the town. The same could be said for Weiss, who was reading from her textbook inside of Team RWBY's dorm. Weiss was fully focused on the words the book had to offer her. Her legs swung slowly from the edge of her bed as she continued to read from her textbook and notes, however her focus was short-lived as the opening of the door disrupted the silence in the room. While curious, Weiss did not bother to see who it was, nor did she really care. The answer to her question was immediately answered when the happy, red-haired Ruby fell on to the bed next to her.

"Hey Weiss," she greeted energetically.

Weiss tilted her eyes towards her for a split second and then back to her book, "Hello Ruby."

Weiss's rather cold greeting was followed by a few seconds of awkward silence. Ruby decided to break the silence, "whatcha doing?"

Weiss answered her while continuing to read, "Well if you must know I am studying about Aura, cause I don't know if you are aware or not, but we have a test on it next week and I refuse to receive anything lower than an A."

Ruby rolled on the bed until she was on her back, she then replied, "Aw come on Weiss, all you do is study. Why don't we go do something fun? It _is_ the weekend after all.

"Ruby, there is a time for studying and there is time for play and right now it's…"

"Time for play because the weekend is a time for fun and relaxation," Ruby interrupted.

"Wrong," Weiss replied, "the weekend is an opportunity to get ahead in my classes because while everyone is out goofing off, I'm here getting prepared for anything that could be thrown at us in class."

Annoyed by Weiss's stubbornness, Ruby jumped off Weiss's bed, grabbed her leg and began to pull. Weiss quickly reacted and grabbed on the bed to prevent herself from falling off.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Come on Weiss, let's go have some fun," Ruby begged.

"No."

"Come on Weiss."

"I said NO, now let go of me," Weiss said beginning to get angry.

Using her free leg, Weiss kicked Ruby off of her. Her foot landed right in Ruby's stomach, knocking her to the ground. Ruby got back up and dusted herself off.

"That really hurt Weiss," Ruby moaned as she rubbed her stomach area.

"Well that's what you get for grabbing my leg."

"I'm trying to open up to you here so I can get to know you better. We are teammates after all. But every time I do you just push me off. What is your problem?"

Weiss's tone started to increase, "My problem, what about your problem in interrupting me while I'm trying to study?"

Ruby's followed soon after, "All you do is study, study, study. Why don't you ever want to do anything fun?

"Because I want to become a huntress and not a slacker like you."

"I am not a slacker Weiss. Why do you have to be such a…such a…"

No longer able to focus on her textbook, Weiss closed it and got up from her bed.

"Such a what? I'm curious to know."

Ruby hesitated to finish, but was able to get the words out, "such a…bitch."

Weiss stood tall and replied, "So you think I'm a bitch do you?"

Ruby started to regret her last comment as she answered, "Well no, but sometimes you can be."

Weiss continued, "Well if that's the case, then if you ask me, a bitch would say something like this. They would say you are an annoying and childish little brat who needs to learn to mind her own business and understand yes from no. Not only that, you also lack proper usage of your time, which will inevitably result in you failing and being expelled from Beacon. They would also say that their trust was misplaced in their leader in thinking that she actually had potential to lead a team. Then they would also do something like this."

Weiss proceeded to slap Ruby across the face. Ruby placed her hand on her now red cheek. Tears then formed in her eyes, not from physical pain, but emotional pain. Weiss quickly realized what she had done.

"Ruby I'm...I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Weiss," Ruby replied while tears began to slowly fall, "I understand. You want to be alone and I can respect that. You can be alone as long as you want then."

Ruby then ran out of the room. Weiss immediately began to chase her, but before she was at the door, Ruby was already almost half way down the hall way.

"Ruby, wait," Weiss called out.

Ruby only shouted back, "I'll leave alone from now on Weiss. I hope that makes you happy."

Weiss only watched as Ruby turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Please," Weiss begged quietly, "I'm sorry."

Weiss looked down in sadness and guilt. She closed the door slowly and fell on to her bed.

"Way to go Weiss. You really know how to be friendly towards other people," she sighed, "maybe I do deserve the title of bitch. Weiss Schnee, the bitch heiress. That seems to be catchy."

She planted her face into her sheets thinking about her fight with Ruby until a knock was heard at the door. She lifted her head turned it towards the door.

"It's open," she called out.

The handle turned and opened to reveal Jaune standing at the door. Weiss planted her head back into her sheets.

"Hello Jaune," she greeted weakly.

"Hey Weiss, is everything okay over hear?" He asked, "We heard shouting from our dorm. Felt it was only appropriate to come and see."

"We're fine. It's nothing you or the rest of your team have to worry about. Thanks for the concern though."

"Well if you say so."

Jaune was about to walk out the door when Weiss called out to him.

"Jaune, do you and team JNPR think…I'm a bitch?" She asked.

Jaune froze and tuned back around.

_What did she just ask?_ He thought, _Did she ask if we thought she was a…bitch? _

Jaune hesitated. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and end up getting hurt for doing so.

The only thing that could come out of him was, "Of course not. I mean, why would you think that?"

Weiss sat on her bed and looked down towards the floor.

"Well," she began, "Just now Ruby and I got into a fight and...she called me a bitch. I insulted her back and then slapped her in the face."

Jaune put his hand on his cheek to simulate what the pain must've been like. The thought made him shudder, but he was able to put it off easily.

Weiss sighed and continued, "After what happened I'm starting to feel that it's a title I deserve."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head trying to get the right words out.

"Well," he said hesitantly, "the word _bitch_ is a rather strong term if you ask me and no girl is really deserving of such a title. I mean all of us in team JNPR fight from time to time and we manage to apologize and forgive each other for what we've done."

"Are you saying I should apologize," Wiess asked.

"I think both you and Ruby should apologize. I think being able to apologize and forgive each other is a good step in increasing the relationship between you and your teammates."

Weiss stood up, "You're right Jaune. I'm gonna go find Ruby and apologize to her. I only hope she will forgive me though. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. Thanks for the advice Jaune."

"Heh, no problem."

Weiss stormed out of the room with her goal in mind. With his mission complete, Jaune went back into his dorm and gave a big sigh of relief.

"Is everything okay Jaune," Pyrrha asked seeing his condition.

"Yeah," he answered, "Weiss and Ruby had a debate, but I think I was able to fix it…hopefully."

"Those two never seem to get along," Ren said lying on his bed.

"Maybe Weiss likes her," Nora commented.

Ren turned to her and replied, "That's highly unlikely."

Nora continued, "Think about it. Maybe she's one of those people who pretends to not like someone in order to hide their true feelings."

"Again, highly unlikely."

Jaune agreed, "Yeah and besides, Weiss is straight. Well, at least I think."

"She never seemed the type to be interested in women," Pyrrah replied.

"Well love can come from anywhere don't you know," Nora said, "Even places you never expected."

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter of this series. Hope you all enjoyed. Leave your comment, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed. **


	2. Finding a Ruby in a Haystack

**A/N: Wow 30+ Follows and 20 Favorites from just the first chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much. Now for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Weiss stormed out of the dorms and began her search for Ruby. She searched high and low and even in all the alley areas to make sure she wasn't trying to hide from her. About twenty minutes passed before Weiss started to give up hope on finding her.

"Oh where could she be?" Weiss asked herself, "RUBY!"

Her call was unanswered. Weiss gave a big sigh and sat on the ground, thinking about the fight.

"Who am I kidding? I don't even deserve her apology anyway. Let alone her forgiveness."

A shadow then covered her exposure to the sun.

"Deserve who's forgiveness Snowflake?" asked a familiar voice.

Weiss looked up to see Yang standing in front of her. Yang was in her normal getup looking down on Weiss with a dumb smile on her face.

"Yang," Weiss immediately got up from the ground.

"You seem down Princess. Something bothering you? Is it Classes? Boy trouble?...Girl Trouble? Did someone hurt you? Do they need an ass kicking?" Yang then put a fist into her hand, ready to take on anyone who opposed her.

"No, no, no nothing like," Weiss answered, "First of all, lay off the nicknames. Second, have you seen Ruby anywhere? I need to talk to her about something important."

Yang snickered at Weiss's first comment, "Yeah I just saw Ruby earlier. I didn't get to talk to her much because she seemed to be in a hurry. Why? Is she the one you're apologizing to? What did you do to her? Is it YOU that needs an ass kicking?"

Ignoring her questions, Weiss asked, "Did she say where she was going?"

"She may have, but first tell me what you did." Yang said with an evil looking smile.

Being her only hope of finding Ruby, Weiss sighed, "we had a little fight, but now I feel bad and want to apologize. Is that good enough?"

Yang thought for a moment, "Yeah I suppose that's fine. Now what did you two fight about?"

Weiss was starting to get irritated by Yang's games, "Damn it Yang this is no time for games. Now do you know where Ruby is or not?"

Yang could feel Weiss's tension, "Okay, Okay. Sheesh _no need to get your panties in a bunch_" Yang replied with the second part being under her breath.

"What?!"

Yang laughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing. Anyway when I talked to Ruby, she said she was heading to Vale. She didn't say why though."

"Vale," Weiss said to herself, "Great, thanks Yang."

Weiss was about to run off before she was stopped by Yang.

"One more thing Weiss," she called out.

Weiss turned around, "What?"

Yang then stuck a fist out at her, "Team RWBY fist bump."

Weiss only scowled at her while she thought, _seriously_.

Yang gave another dumb smile, "Come on don't leave me hanging."

Weiss went back up to Yang and made a fist of her own. She then gave a halfhearted fist bump. Yang on the other hand was totally in to it.

"Alright," Yang cheered.

"Is that it?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, that's it."

"Good, thanks again."

Yang smiled, "No problem."

Yang watched as Weiss faded away into the horizon of Beacon. Once she was completely out of sight, Yang thought for a second.

"I'm bored now," she said with a sigh.

It didn't take long for Weiss to arrive in Vale. As soon as she arrived she began her search immediately. The only problem was, where would she start?

"Now if I were Ruby where would I go if I were sad?" She asked.

Weiss snapped her finger, "Ruby likes to eat sweets from time to time, so maybe the bakery."

With her goal in mind, Weiss ran for the Vale's bakery shop, hoping that here target was there. Weiss ran as fast as she could, strafing though civilians that were in her way. It only took a few minutes for her to arrive. Weiss entered the shop, hoping her search would be over. She looked around the shop to see if Ruby was sitting at one of the tables. No luck.

The employee working the counter called out to her, "Excuse me ma'am, can I help you with anything?"

Weiss went up to the counter, "Maybe you can. Have you seen a girl with a red hood, silver eyes, and redish hair come by here?"

The man thought for a second, "Redish hair, silver eyes, and a red hood? I'm afraid I can't say I have. Sorry about that."

Weiss gave a sigh of despair, "Well thanks anyway."

"No problem. Again, I apologize."

Weiss walked out with her head down. She stared at the ground for a few moments.

"Where else could she be," she asked herself.

Weiss then sighed, "It's no use. I'm never going to find Ruby in this city."

She kicked the ground in frustration and began walking down the street. With her trail gone cold, Weiss only walked around in the small chance that she may actually run into Ruby out of sheer luck. About another hour passed as Weiss continued up and down the streets.

"What was the point of coming here anyway? I knew there would be no chance of finding her."

While Weiss was mumbling to herself, she accidentally bumped into someone on the street.

"Oh excuse me," Weiss said.

"It's quite…alright," replied the person.

Weiss froze as she saw who it was. _No way_, she thought. It was Ruby. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds in silence.

Weiss began, "Ruby…I…"

Before anymore words could come out, Ruby took off running.

"RUBY!" Weiss called out.

Ruby ignored her call and continued running. Weiss was not going to let this happen. She began to chase after Ruby, letting nothing get in her way.

"Ruby wait," Weiss called out again, "please I need to talk to you."

Ruby ignored Weiss's plea and continued running. Seeing that she was gaining no progress in losing Weiss, she turned a corner and decided to hide in a nearby alley, hoping Weiss would run by. As she did, she hid in order to make sure Weiss didn't accidentally see her. Ruby's plan was successful. She could hear Weiss's calls as she ran by. Ruby gave a sigh of relief.

Ruby curled up on the ground, "I only want to help you have the privacy that you asked for Weiss," She sighed, "Well at least you can have it now."

"I don't think so," replied a familiar voice.

Ruby looked up to see Weiss standing in front of her.

"Weiss…how did you…" before she could finish, Weiss interrupted her.

"I saw you from the other side of the alley you dolt," she said as she pointed to the opening on the other side of the block, "now get up so I can talk to you properly."

Ruby did as Weiss demanded and stood while a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Weiss, I only want you to be happy and if being alone will make you happy then…" before she could finish, Weiss grabbed her and began to shake her.

"Would you stop saying such ridiculous things?"

Weiss released her grip on her and began her speech, "Ruby, what I said earlier was wrong. I should've taken into consideration that you were only trying to be friendly. I know I promised that I would be nicer, but that's not always easy for me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for what I said _and_ what I did. I shouldn't have called you a slacker, nor should I have slapped you. Could you ever forgive me?"

More tears fell from Ruby's eyes as a smile grew on her face. Ruby then grabbed Weiss and gave her a great, big hug.

Weiss, totally surprised by the sudden action replied, "Ruby, what are you…"

Ruby interrupted her, "I'm sorry too Weiss. I should have never called you…a bitch. Could you forgive me too?"

Weiss smiled and put her arms around Ruby, "Yes Ruby, I can."

Their hug lasted for a few seconds. When they broke away, they smiled and laughed.

"Well now that that's out of the way, since we're already here, do you want to hang out here in Vale?"

Weiss replied, "Well I still have some more studying to do and…"

Before she could finish, she noticed that Ruby started to get a disappointed look on her face. Seeing this she changed her mind.

"You know what," she began, "To hell with studying. The rest of the day is just going to be you and I."

A sudden smile appeared on Ruby face, "Really?"

"Really," Weiss answered.

Ruby gave Weiss another hug in excitement from Weiss's change of mind. Weiss pushed her away after a few seconds. Ruby then followed by putting her arm around Weiss.

"It's going to be great Weiss. Today it's 'Ruby and Weiss: Girls Day Out.'"

Weiss scowled at her, "Yeah, don't ever say that again."

Ruby thought for a second, "How about the Red Snow day?'"

Weiss scowl continued, "That sounds like the name of a horror movie."

They stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

As they stopped, Ruby replied, "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Weiss shook her head and smiled, "Please don't."

Ruby giggled noticing that Weiss was not into the idea. They proceeded to walk out of the empty alley way and begin their afternoon of fun.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please comment, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed.**


	3. A Girls Day Out

**A/N: Wow up to 50 follows. Thanks you guys. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

As they walked out of the alley, Ruby was shaking in excitement for her day with Weiss.

"So what should we do first?" Ruby asked, "We could go shopping or get our nails done. Oh, oh, we can visit the park. I hear it's been renovated and looks as beautiful as it did before. Or maybe we can…"

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Weiss, "Whoa, whoa, one thing at a time Ruby." Weiss thought for a second, "I suppose we could do some shopping first. I've been in need of some new clothes anyway."

"Great then it's decided," Ruby replied. Ruby then grabbed Weiss's wrist and pulled her along while running as fast as she could.

"Wait a minute Ruby; slow down," Weiss called out.

Ignoring her request, Ruby continued to pull Weiss behind her as she ran for the shopping district of Vale. Weiss ran with Ruby, keeping up the same pace as she did.

"Let's go in here," Ruby requested, pulling Weiss in with her.

They entered the store and looked around. It was a woman's clothing store that mainly focused on teenagers and young adults. They sold a variety of shirts, shorts, undergarments, and swimwear for young women. Without hesitation, Ruby headed towards the clothes of her respective age group. Weiss followed trying to keep up with her. Ruby immediately began browsing the wide variety of clothing they had for sale. Ruby grabbed a red shirt that caught her eye and put it on her chest, imaging what it would look like on her.

She turned to Weiss, "What do you think Weiss? Does this look good?"

Weiss made a quick glance and returned her attention to her previous task, "It's nice I suppose."

"Well if you like it, I'll take it."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's poor decision making skills. Right now, shopping was the last thing on Weiss's mind. She would rather be at Beacon preparing for her next test. However, she had never gone shopping with a friend before. And to her it was definitely a change of pace.

_I can't believe Ruby is willing to be this friendly to me despite what I did to her_, she thought, _she's blown it off as if it never happened. Do I really deserve a friend like her?_

"Hey Weiss," Ruby called out to her.

Weiss's mind came back to reality, "What is it?"

"I was saying, don't you think you would look good in this?"

Ruby handed her a light blue shirt that had a snow-like pattern on it. Weiss observed it for a few seconds and found it to fit her personality well.

"I suppose it does," she replied, "thanks Ruby."

Ruby smiled and went off looking for more clothes. Feeling the new friendly atmosphere made Weiss smile. Pretty soon Weiss had found a few more shirts to her liking and had reached the undergarment section where Ruby was. As she began browsing, she was jumped by the energetic Ruby who flashed a pair of red and black underwear in her face.

Weiss pushed them away saying, "Ruby, get those out of my face."

"But don't you think they fit me perfectly?" She asked.

The question made Weiss blush lightly. She turned her head away and replied, "W-why does it matter to me what type of undergarments you wear?"

Ruby shrugged, "Just getting a second opinion."

Ruby grabbed a few more similar undergarments and went off to pay. Weiss, feeling that it was time to get going, grabbed a couple of pairs of undergarments of her own and followed Ruby to the register. By the time she arrived, Ruby was beginning to pay.

"Alright miss that will be one-hundred and thirty-two Lien all together," the cashier replied.

Ruby nodded and reached for where her bag. She took out her money and began to count. As she did sudden frown came upon her face.

"Aw man," she said.

Concerned, Weiss went up to her, "What's the matter Ruby?"

She turned to Weiss, "It looks like I'm short on cash." She then followed with a sigh, "I guess I'll have to put some things back."

Ruby frowned knowing that she would not be able to purchase all the new clothes she wanted. She stepped to the side of the line, "Go ahead and get your stuff Weiss while I decide what to put back." Weiss shook her head at Ruby. Weiss then placed her clothes on top of Ruby's.

"Put it all on one bill," Weiss demanded.

Hearing this, Ruby looked up at Weiss, "Weiss, you don't have to. It's a lot of money."

Weiss looked at Ruby and stood proud, "Don't worry about it. This is but pocket change to the Schnee family."

The cashier rang up the purchase and handed the bags of clothes to Weiss. Weiss thanked her and walked up to Ruby. She handed the bag that contained that clothes that Ruby had wanted.

"Here," Weiss said, "just think of it as a gift."

Ruby took the bag from her hand and smiled, "Thank you Weiss. This means a lot to me."

Weiss began to blush a bit, "It's fine. Now what should we do now?"

As they walked out of the store, Ruby thought for a moment and remembered that the park was not too far from where they were.

"Why don't we head to the park?" Ruby asked, "I heard that they've renovated it and now it looks better than before."

Weiss smirked, "that sounds like it would be nice."

"Great, let's go then," Ruby said as she grabbed Weiss's wrist again.

Weiss was once again surprised by Ruby's sudden action, but was more prepared this time. Weiss ran behind as Ruby held on to her. However this time it was different. As Weiss held on to Ruby's hand, she felt a chill go down her spine. Feeling Ruby's touch made her feel bizarre in a way that she herself did not understand.

It took them a few minutes to reach the park before Ruby slowed down and released Weiss's wrist. Ruby ran towards the park in amazement. She glared at what had been done. She saw a new playground for kids, a newly built fountain, and several other new features that caught her attention. Weiss was impressed by how much it had changed after remember how dull it used to be before. As Ruby was looking at what else was new, something really caught her eye. She saw a young man running a small ice cream stand not far from where they were.

"Oh, oh Weiss let's get some ice cream please," Ruby jumped excitedly.

"Okay okay, calm down," Weiss agreed.

Weiss followed as Ruby ran ahead of her towards the small stand. Weiss watched Ruby as she ran like a child in a candy store. The thought made Weiss chuckle as she sat on down on a nearby park bench. Ruby brought herself to a halt as she reached the counter.

"How can I help you today miss," the man running the stand asked.

Ruby ordered strawberry for herself and vanilla for Weiss. The man took two cones and put a scoop of ice cream on each. When he was done he handed the cones to Ruby, which she exchanged for the proper amount of Lien. She walked towards Weiss and handed the cone to her. Ruby sat next to Weiss already beginning to scarf down her ice cream. Weiss looked at her and shook her head as she licked her own ice cream. After she was half way done, Ruby looked over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss," she began, "can I ask you something."

Weiss looked back at her, "What is it?"

"What's it like to be someone of your status," Ruby asked, "I mean it seems like it would be fun. Being able to have whatever you want, traveling all over the world, living the good life. I've honestly thought about having such a life."

Weiss chuckled, "Trust me Ruby you don't want my life at all."

Ruby looked at her, listening to what she had to say.

Weiss continued, "While yes it may seem like I have 'the good life' on the outside, but if you were to really see how my life is you might just change your mind. While I do get many good things in life, it really isn't worth the cost. With my father being in charge of such a large company, he hardly has time to himself, let alone my mother and I. He is usually working late or away on business. My mother is no different either. With our wealth she travels a lot and I hardly ever see her as well. I grew up mostly living under care of nannies, maids, and butlers that had taken care of our home. It was mostly a lonely life."

Ruby looked shocked, "I had no idea Weiss."

"Not only that," she continued, "but as you know my family has been a target of the White Fang for years. Lots of bad things have happened to us because of what they did. I've even had family disappear on us. And because of that…" she began to tear, "Sometimes I feel that I may be next, you know? And I don't know what terrifies me more, the thought of being kidnapped and possibly killed or the thought that my parents wouldn't even care if something like that even happened to me."

Weiss managed to pull herself together and say, "Well I'm sure your family is much better than mine."

Ruby looked down and became sad herself, "at least you have a mom."

Weiss looked at her, "what do you mean?"

Ruby began, "Well many years ago when I a little girl, my…mother passed away."

Weiss's eyes opened, "Oh my God, I'm…I'm so sorry. I-if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"No," Ruby said beginning to tear up, "it's been a long time. I'm comfortable with talking about it." She let out a sigh, "years ago when I was a little girl, my mother was a huntress. She was one of the best of the best. But one day she was assigned on a mission to take out a massive invasion of Grimm with her and her squad. She agreed and went in like any other mission before. But then…"

Ruby burst out in tears for a few seconds, but managed to pull herself together, "soon after they went in, they realized that it was more than they were able to handle. Her entire squad was wiped out. Of course we didn't learn about it until a few days later. When I found out I…I was devastated. I wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks. However I think my dad got the worst of it. After my mom's death he went into a major depression that involved major drinking. Luckily as years went by he managed to move on and recovered from his heavy drinking. It took time, but he's gone back to the way he used to be. Since then Yang was the one who mostly took care of me. That is one of the reasons I look up to her so much. She was like a second mother to me. Since then it's just been my dad, Yang, and I." She grabbed on to her hood, "Now this hood is all I have left of her. She made this for me when I was young, which is why I always wear it."

Ruby looked down at the ground, silent. Weiss was speechless, creating an even greater silence between them. Weiss then grabbed her hand in an attempt to console her. Ruby felt her touch and looked up towards her, her eyes now red from tears.

"Ruby," Weiss began, "your mother sounds like an incredible woman. And I'm sure she would be so proud of you right now. I can tell that you really loved her and that she really loved you."

Ruby sniffed, "thank you Weiss."

Weiss looked up to the orange sky, getting an indication of the time.

"Well it's getting late," Weiss said, "we better head back to Beacon before it gets too late."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, let's go. Oh hey Weiss."

Weiss looked at her.

Ruby gave a big smile, "Thanks for wanting to hang out with me today. It was really fun and I had a great time."

Ruby's smile made Weiss feel bizarre again. A feeling that she had never experienced before came over her. Weiss was able to break out a smile saying, "You're welcome Ruby. I had a lot of fun too."

They picked up their bags and began their walk back to Beacon. As they went back, Weiss walked behind Ruby, staring at her from behind. She thought about this strange feeling that had overcome her. While she was unsure at the moment, she would soon find out.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed. Please leave a comment, follow and favorite if you enjoyed. Until next time. **


	4. A Quiet Reading Session

**A/N: Surprise! I got a chapter up a little earlier than usual. Holy Dooley, 70+ Follows and 40 Favorites. Thank you guys so much. Hope you enjoy. **

_A few hours earlier back at Beacon._

Yang strolled through the empty hallways of Beacon trying to find some way to occupy herself for the time being. Her footsteps ceased as she came in front of Beacon's library, where many students found as their main resource for information for essays and other things. Yang thought for a second figuring she might find a certain Faunus hiding in a corner with a book in hand. The idea made Yang smile and she went inside without haste.

Yang walked around the library hoping to find Blake. The library was rather empty with the exception of a few students reading or doing research. With no luck in finding Blake, Yang went up the flight of stairs to the second floors. She walked through the alleys of books hoping to find Blake and something that would actually pique her interest. Her search came to a stop as she noticed her target not far from her.

Blake was sitting on a sofa near one of the corners of the library. Her perception of the outside world was gone as she was engulfed by the book she was reading. Yang observed her for a few seconds hoping she would not be caught. When she saw it was safe, she tip-toed towards Blake, hoping to catch her by surprise. When she was close enough, she rested her head on top of Blake's.

"Hey there miss kitty," she said with a smile.

Blake's concentration was broken by Yang, "Hello Yang and could you please get off of me?"

Yang lifted her head up and began to play with Blake's bow, fully aware of what lied underneath. Feeling Yang mess with her ears caused Blake to grow irritated.

"Could you please stop that," Blake requested.

"But I want to see your cute ears," she whispered to her.

Blake turned towards her, "you know I can't take my bow off in public."

Knowing she was right, Yang stopped, unsure what to do now.

With nothing better to do she asked, "Mind if I keep you company?"

Still reading, Blake said, "If you wish. But please keep quiet. I'm trying to read."

Yang sat down in a nearby chair, letting herself sink into its comfiness. She looked around the area searching for something that would amuse her. With no luck she tried other ways of entertaining herself. She then began to tap the beat of one of her favorite songs on her legs. As she did, she noticed Blake's ears twitching from each tap.

Yang began to form a small idea. She began to do somewhat loud taps on her legs. Each time she did, Blake's ears would twitch. This made Yang laugh silently. Yang continued this for another minute or so until Blake began to grow irritated again.

With the last tap Blake replied in a somewhat harsh tone, "Would you please stop that?"

Yang immediately stopped seeing that Blake was getting angry. Without any more options, Yang thought she would try and make small talk despite what Blake had said.

"So…what book you reading?" she asked.

Since it was a question related to her book, Blake was willing to answer, "It's a book about an alternate universe where these giant humanoid creatures attack and eat people."

"Pfft that's nothing," Yang said, "I bet I could take them out."

Blake looked up towards her, "Many of them stand up to 16 meters tall and there's even one that's bigger than that."

"Size is but a number."

"The only way to kill them is by slicing the back their neck."

"Eh, still not a problem," Yang replied with confidence.

Blake chuckled, "If you say so."

Curious about the book, Yang decided to ask, "Do you think you could read it out loud to me?"

Blake looked up in surprise, but was unsure of how to respond, "Um sure I suppose."

Yang jumped from her chair and sat on the sofa next to Blake. As soon as Yang was comfortable, Blake began to read again.

"Now where was I," she asked, "Oh yeah."

"'I'll kill them. I'll kill them all,' Eric said, 'they will pay for what they've done.'"

Without even getting too far, Yang interrupted her.

"Question," she said.

Somewhat irritated, Blake replied, "Yes?"

"Why is this Eric guy upset," she asked.

"Because of what happened earlier," She replied.

"What happened earlier?"

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to read it to find out."

Yang pouted, "Fine just continue."

Blake continued, "'I'm joining the military,' Eric continued, 'and I will make all these giants wish they were never born.'"

Before long, Blake began to hear snoring. She looked over and saw that Yang had fallen asleep. Unconscious, Yang's head slid over and landed onto Blake's shoulder. Blake smiled seeing that she looked kind of cute and decided to continue reading to herself.

About an hour passed before Blake even realized it. Yang was still lying on her shoulder, her snoring growing and softening with each breath. By this time Blake had finished her book and placed it on a small table next to her. She turned to Yang and figured that it was time for her to wake up. She shook Yang gently in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey," she whispered, "wake up Yang."

Yang's eyes opened immediately, "Huh? Wha? That was a great book Blake. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Blake smiled, "You fell asleep right away Blondie."

Still coming back to reality, Yang rubbed her eyes and said, "Did I? Well sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine."

They sat there quietly for a few seconds. The silence was broken by a strange gurgling noise. Blake looked over to Yang while she looked down at her own stomach. The culprit was proven by another gurgle from Yang's stomach.

Yang chuckled nervously, "I guess it's time for dinner then huh?"

Blake could feel herself getting hungry as well, "I suppose it is time. And since it's just the two of us, how about I make us something to eat?"

Yang looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

Blake smiled, "Of course I can."

"Why am I having trouble believing you?"

"Probably because you never knew."

"And you couldn't tell us sooner?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"It would've mattered that week the cafeteria was shut down and we were stuck with nothing but frozen foods for a whole week."

"I thought you enjoyed them. I thought they were fine."

"Well aren't you special? Enjoying low quality foods while the rest of us were practically starving for a whole week."

"Don't go all Weiss on me now."

They both began to laugh at Blake's last comment.

As their laughter slowed, Yang replied, "I still don't believe you though."

"Would like to wager on it?" Blake asked.

Yang crossed her arms, "Am I sensing a bet?"

Blake only answered with a smile. Feeling confident, Yang gave her own devious smile.

"Alright," she said, "what does the winner get?"

Blake thought for a moment and answered, "How about the loser has to do something for the winner."

Yang began to like the idea, "Okay and what are the limitations?"

"No limits," she replied, "it can be whatever they want. And you have to commit to it no matter what it is. "

Yang's previously devious smiled began to grow devilish as she began to form ideas of what she could make Blake do when she won.

"Okay Blake. You're on. I hope you're ready to be humiliated."

Blake only smiled, "We'll soon see. But first we have to head to town."

"Aw why?"

"I need to get some things. I can't cook if there's nothing TO cook with."

"Fair enough I guess. But just to make sure you don't try to cheat, I'm coming with you."

Blake shrugged her shoulders, "If you insist."

Blake grabbed the book she was reading and put it away before they both left the library and left for the Vale market.

**Well that's it for now. It's a little shorter than the others, but I still hope you enjoyed. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed. Until next time. **


	5. A Bet to Regret

**A/N: SURPRISE! Two chapters in one week. Don't expect this too often though. Anyway thank you to those who followed and/or favorited since the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

As Yang and Blake arrived in Vale, Yang followed close behind Blake, unsure of where they were going.

"So where are we going again?" she asked.

Blake replied, "We're heading to the market center of Vale. If I'm going to cook, I want to get some fresh ingredients."

"I see," Yang said in suspicion, "So any ideas for what abomination you're going to make?"

Blake smiled, "I have some things in mind. Though I think you'll enjoy whatever 'abomination' I come up with."

Yang chuckled, "We'll see."

As they arrived in the market center of Vale, Blake looked around the stands hoping to find what she needed. Yang looked around quite fascinated with the different products being sold at each stand. They varied in their products, including produce, meats, knick-knacks, and even hand-crafted jewelry, which caught Yang's interest.

Yang separated from Blake so she could get whatever she needed to get. She then stopped at a stand selling some hand-crafted jewelry. They had a variety of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. She could tell that none of them were very expensive, but still beautiful nonetheless. She looked at the stand owner and saw that she was a Faunus. She had fox ears on top of head. She was clearly young, maybe even a few years older than Yang. She only smiled at Yang and Yang returned the favor.

"See anything you like miss?" The lady running the stand asked.

"I'm just lookin'," Yang replied.

As she looked at what the Faunus had to offer, something caught her eye. It was a small wooden box. As Yang opened it, she saw that it contained a hair brush. It was gold and had engraved pattern on it. Yang felt the bristles of the brush; they were stiff, yet soft if you ran your hand against them. It could make any woman's hair feel incredible.

"Wow," was all that Yang could say.

"You like it?" The Faunus asked.

Yang nodded, "It's quite something."

"That took me almost two months to finish."

Yang looked at her in surprise, "You made this?"

She nodded, "Yep. It wasn't easy, so I'll probably never make another one like that again."

Yang thought about how her hair would feel if she were to use such a brush. The thought of its softness made her smile slightly.

"How much you askin' for?"

The lady answered, "With the time and quality I am asking for one hundred twenty-five Lien for it."

Yang sighed, "That's too steep for my wallet I'm afraid."

Yang then felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around and saw Blake standing behind her.

"I've got everything now," she said.

"Okay, but look at this brush," Yang showed her the brush in the box, "Cool right?"

"It's nice," she said, "are you going to get it?"

"I wish I could, but it's too much."

Blake seemed somewhat uninterested, "that's a shame. Well we need to get going Yang if you want to eat my 'abomination'."

Yang had almost forgotten about her bet with Blake. She put the box back and thanked the stand owner as they left.

Their return home stayed mostly quiet with neither of them wanting to start a conversation. As they arrived back at Beacon, they headed for the common area's kitchen where students shared a full-fledged kitchen that provided everything they needed. Yang sat down as Blake placed her bags of groceries and took out what she would need.

Yang gave a devious smile, "Still not chickening out? You can while you still have a chance."

Blake smiled back, "I'm good. I feel this is in the bag."

"So do I."

When everything was prepared she cracked her knuckles, "Let's begin shall we?"

Blake began by adding spices to the meat and making sure it seasoned well. It wasn't too long before Yang asked, "So how is this gonna take?"

Blake thought for a second, "I should finish in about an hour or so."

Yang's eyes widened, "An hour? Well I'm heading back to the room then, just call me when you're done alright?"

Before she could even get up, Blake replied, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere. If you leave then you forfeit."

"What? We never agreed to that."

"Oh so you go into the room and relax while I slave at this stove just for a bet? Yeah I don't think so. You're staying here and waiting."

"No way it's gonna be boring just sitting here."

Blake turned around, "If you leave you only prove you're a coward and that I was right the whole time."

Yang was about half-way from standing up when she froze. She didn't like the idea of being wrong on bet that she started.

"UUGGHH fine," she said as she sat back down, annoyed by Blake.

Blake smiled, "Good."

Blake then returned to her task at hand. Yang rested her head on her hand as she tried to find a way to entertain herself for the time being. With nothing coming to mind she decided to stare at Blake while she worked. She observed how her body moved from side to side slightly as she continued. Yang's mind began to wander off to a point to where she was almost falling asleep. Her eyes opened and closed as she tried to keep them open feeling that Blake may say something if she caught her asleep.

About twenty minutes passed before she finally started to return to reality. She soon realized that she had practically fallen asleep. Her mind slapped her awake immediately. She jumped in her seat from the sudden surprise on herself.

_Oh man, I hope she didn't catch me_, she thought, _I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty if she did. _

She peeked over at Blake who seemed completely oblivious to the situation. She gave a sigh of relief in her mind. A few seconds later Blake called out to her.

"How you holding up Blondie," she asked with a smile.

"Still waitin' miss kitty," she replied.

"Good just making sure you didn't pass out on me."

Yang laughed nervously, "Me? No I would never."

"You seemed to do so in the library earlier though."

"I didn't get enough sleep last night okay?"

Blake chuckled, "If you say so."

They remained silent again for a few minutes. Yang decided to try and make small talk again, "So do enjoy being a Faunus?"

Blake froze for a second and thought about her question. She sighed, "It has its moments, but it's also no picnic. I don't receive discrimination as much others because of this bow, but I imagine I would receive the same treatment if I didn't wear it. In fact, sometimes I wish I was never a Faunus so that I wouldn't have to hide who I really am."

It remained silent for a second before Yang finally replied, "I wouldn't wish that."

Blake turned around curious about her reply.

"I mean," she continued, "If you weren't a Faunus, then we may have never met, you know?"

Blake thought for second seeing how she was right. If she wasn't a Faunus then she wouldn't have joined the White Fang, leading her to wanting to become a Huntress.

Blake turned back and smiled, "You're right."

Another few minutes passed before Blake, "Alright, everything's just about ready now."

Yang looked up, "Finally. I gotta say, I'll give you credit for taking this lost cause so far."

"I would say the same for you," Blake replied.

Blake served herself and Yang a plate and placed them on the table. "Well, dig in," she said.

Yang looked at it for a second. It was mashed potatoes topped with gravy that contained cubes of meat and other spices that were unknown to her. She used a fork and placed some casually in her mouth. She had a bored look on her face. As it touched her tongue, her eyes widened. She was surprised by how well it tasted. It was like nothing she had ever eaten before. However, she could not let Blake know this and tried hard to keep her uninterested look on.

Blake crossed her arms and smiled, "So how is it?"

Yang shrugged, "It's…It's okay. I've had better though."

Blake could easily see past Yang's lie and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Knowing she couldn't deny it, Yang confessed, "No this is the greatest thing I've had."

Yang began to scarf down the rest in a matter of seconds. Blake smiled, happy that Yang enjoyed her meal. When she finished, Yang gave a sigh of satisfaction.

When they were both finished, Blake said, "Well now that you're done, we need to get down to business."

Yang looked annoyed knowing that she had lost the bet. "Alright what do you want me to do? Something humiliating I'm sure."

Blake thought for a second and formed a devious smile, "I want you…"

Yang waited in curiosity.

"To…"

Yang began to grow nervous.

"Cut your hair. All of it."

Yang froze. Her eyes widened and she grew terrified. She began to stroke her hair.

"No," she said. "No I can't do it. I won't do it."

Yang fell to her knees. She walked on them towards Blake and grabbed on to her. A couple of tears even began to fall from her eyes.

"Please I'll do anything. I'll run naked in the halls. I'll give an embarrassing speech. I'll do anything but that. Please don't make me cut my hair."

Yang began to shed tears. She was terrified at the thought of losing her beautiful blonde hair. Blake saw this and giggled.

"Relax I'm not going to make you cut your hair."

Yang looked up at her, "You're not?"

"Of course not. I'm not _that _cruel."

"You're not playing with me are you?"

"No Yang. Your hair is staying where it is."

Yang got up and placed her head on Blake's chest, "Thank you."

As she pulled away she asked, "Well than what do you want me to do as your favor?"

Blake thought for a second and shrugged, "I don't know."

Yang looked confused, "How can you not know?"

"I don't have anything in particular that I want you to do."

"But you can make me do whatever, even something embarrassing."

"I'm not going to waste my favor on something as childish as that."

Yang crossed her arms, "So you're just going to hold me to it then?"

"I suppose for now," Blake answered.

"Alright then Well I'm going to head back to the dorm then."

Blake looked at her, "Could you at least help me clean."

Yang felt it was only right and lended Blake a hand. Together they washed the dishes they had used and tossed out any trash that they had. When they had finished they walked back to their dorm.

As they walked Yang said, "Thanks for the meal. It was incredible. One of the best things I've had in a while."

Her compliment made Blake feel good. She smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

**Well that's it for this time I hope you enjoyed. Just so you guys know, Ruby and Weiss's relationship is going to be more romantic while Blake and Yang's is going to be somewhat comical, but it will have touching moments at times. Anyway please comment, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed. Especially comment, it helps me to know what you guys are thinking and what you guys would want in the future. Until next time.**


	6. Shocking Truth

**A/N: Holy dooley I'm almost at 100 follows on this story and I'm only five chapters in. Thanks to all of you guys. Well anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

With the weekend come and gone the students had returned to their daily routine. The same could be said for Team RWBY, all of whom were in the middle of one of Professor Port's classes. Port was doing his usual by going into another one of his stories from his early years. Most of the students were zoned out, uninterested by his words. The one student mostly focused was Weiss, who was drifting in and out of his lecture either by nodding off or being distracted by something more interesting.

Weiss looked around the classroom and observed the students. She saw that Yang and Blake higher up in the back of the class. She could easily tell that Yang was asleep and Blake was playing with her pencils. She then looked next her and saw her neighbor and her partner Ruby. Ruby seemed to be focused on the lecture, but Weiss could tell that she was day dreaming.

As she stared at her, she felt herself unable to look away until she had observed every little detail about her. She looked at her short, red hair and how soft and well brushed it looked. She looked at her glossy eyes, which shined as if they were actually made of silver. She then went to other parts of her body, observing her shape and taking mental notes of every detail. Weiss was unsure of why she was doing this. All she knew is that looking at somehow made her…happy.

Ruby sensed Weiss's stare and looked over to her. Weiss quickly reacted and looked back at Professor Port, trying to pretend she was focused on his lecture. She turned her eyes towards Ruby, hoping she did not catch her. She could see that Ruby was still staring. Ruby found it odd what Weiss was doing, but she decided to let it go and gave a smile towards her. Seeing her smile made Weiss blush. The strange feeling she had a few days ago returned. It made her feel uneasy, but not as if she was going to be sick. Ruby eventually returned her attention back to staring into space. Weiss gave an inner sigh of relief.

_What is wrong with me? _She thought, _Why am I feeling like this when I'm next her? She is just my teammate and my friend. Am I getting sick or something? Maybe I should go to the medical center after classes are over for today. _

Suddenly her mind came back to reality when Ruby called her, "Weiss!"

"Huh wha?"

"I said do you want to be partners for Professor Port's project?"

Still half dazed, she replied, "A project?"

"Yeah we have to create a model of any Creature of Grimm and bring it to class. It's due in next month. So do you want to?"

Weiss couldn't speak. She felt like she was unable get her answer out and she did not know why. Ruby looked at her, confused about her lack of response.

"Well Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"U-uh yeah sure," she managed to reply.

Ruby smiled, "Great we can start tomorrow. Come on we're going to be late for Professor Goodwitch's class."

Weiss grabbed her belongings and placed them into her bag. Weiss followed Ruby down the hall, who was skipping happily just in front of her. Seeing her made Weiss feel warm inside.

_She looks so cute like that, _she thought while smiling, _What? What am I saying? How could I think such a thing? I definitely need to visit the medical center when I'm done. _

After her classes were done for the day, Weiss went to the medical wing of Beacon as she told herself that she would. When she arrived she explained to the nurse working there about how her stomach had been feeling. The nurse examined her and did a routine check up on her.

When she was finished, she concluded, "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you Miss Schnee."

Weiss looked surprise, "But that's impossible. I know my stomach felt queasy earlier today."

"Maybe you just had something bad to eat is all. You can leave now Miss Schnee."

As the week continued, Weiss continued to get weird feelings in her stomach. However it only occurred when she was around Ruby and mostly during classes. Ruby and Weiss were once again in the middle of Glynda Goodwitch's class. Weiss was fully focused, trying not to pay attention to anything around her. She was suddenly tapped on her shoulder, making her freeze. She turned to see that it was Ruby who was responsible.

"Wha-what is it Ruby?" She asked quietly.

"Could I borrow you're sharpener?" Ruby whispered, "My pencil broke and I forgot mine."

Weiss was hesitant. She could feel herself blushing and her stomach turning even more. She reached into her bag and grabbed her sharpener. When she found it, she handed to Ruby. Weiss could feel Ruby's soft, cool hand as it touched her own as she placed the sharpener in Ruby's hand. The feeling made Weiss shiver as she pulled away. Ruby looked at her curious about what was wrong, but was too worried about getting the notes that Glynda was giving.

Weiss placed her head into her arms, feeling herself get red. _What is wrong with me? _She thought as she began to freak out in her mind, _that should've been no big deal, but here I am with my stomach turning again and my face redder than Ruby's cape. Why am I only like this when Ruby is around? Is she putting some sort of curse on me? Why would she do that? It must be revenge for slapping her the other day. But we made up. Didn't we? _

Suddenly a loud bang was heard right in front of her. It was Glynda who had slammed her book right next to her.

"MISS SCHNEE!" She shouted.

Her action caused Weiss to jump in her seat. Giggles could be heard from her fellow classmates, except Ruby who looked worried.

"Y-yes Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss asked.

"Glad you join us again Miss Schnee. Now I'm sure you know the answer to the question I just asked right?"

Weiss tried to remain calm even though she had no idea what the question was due to her recent deep thinking.

"Um yeah," she said, "It's um…What was the question again?"

More giggles could be heard. Glynda gave a sigh of annoyance, "The question was if you could see me after class because I would like to speak with you."

Oohs were heard from a few students. Ruby looked at her incredibly worried for what Glynda would say to Weiss.

Weiss looked down on her desk, "Yes Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda went back to the front of the class and continued her lecture. Weiss lowered herself onto her part of the table, becoming red from embaressment yet again this week. She glanced over at Ruby who was still looking at her concerned. Weiss quickly looked away seeing this.

"Weiss are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine Ruby. Now be quiet, you're going to get both of us in trouble," Weiss whispered.

Ruby went quiet knowing that Weiss was right and went back to taking notes. The class continued normally with no more interruptions. As the class was dismissed, everyone quickly left except for Weiss. As Ruby finished packing her bag, she got up and looked over at Weiss.

"Are you gonna be okay Weiss? Do you want me to wait for you?"

Weiss shook her head, "I'll be fine. I'll see you back at the dorm."

Ruby nodded, disappointed about Weiss decision but was willing to respect it. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. As soon as everyone was gone Glynda grabbed a seat and placed in front of the desk in the center of the classroom. Glynda made an indication to Weiss to come and sit in that chair. Weiss got up and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Glynda then sat down on her side of the desk. She thought for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Miss Schnee," she began, "This is the third time this week that I have caught you daydreaming in class. I know very well that you are better than this. We only want the best at this academy and if you think that you can make a few good grades and then slack off then you are sadly mistaken. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Weiss sighed, "No Ms. Goodwitch all I can say is that I'm sorry. It's just that I've been bothered by something this past week and I'm just not sure what to do about it."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, "Well if something is bothering you can talk to our counselor or even your teammates. I'm sure that they would be happy to help with whatever is bugging you. Or if you want you can talk to me; I am always willing to listen to my students."

Weiss did not like the idea of speaking to the counselor. While he was good at giving advice, he wasn't the brightest around. Weiss knew that she definitely could not go to her team for this situation, especially since it involved Ruby. Her only option was to speak to Glynda.

"Well, would you be willing to listen to me right now Ms. Goodwitch?" she asked.

Glynda looked at her watch and replied, "I have about thirty minutes before my next class so go ahead Miss Schnee. What seems to be bothering you?"

"Well," Weiss began, "It involves my teammate Ruby."

"Is she bullying you or something?"

"No, no nothing like that. It's just…you see…this past weekend Ruby and I got into a fight. I insulted her and slapped her. I followed to her to Vale where I apologized to her. We managed to make up and decided to spend time with her in Vale. We both had a good time, but the thing is ever since then I've started to feel different while around her."

"What do you mean by 'different'?"

"Like I get weird stomach cramps when I'm around her and I feel like I can't breathe either. My face turns red and I get a fever of some sorts. I fear that Ruby might have put a curse on me of some sorts that only takes effect when I'm near her."

Glynda thought for a second, "Is this all that you feel when you are around her?"

Weiss began to think, "Actually…no. While I'm around her, even though I feel these symptoms, I also feel…safe. It feels as if I could do anything with her around. I feel…complete so to say."

Glynda began to think, putting all of Weiss's words into sense, "So you have bizarre feelings when around Miss Rose, yet you also feel happy at the same time, is that correct?"

Weiss nodded.

"I see." A smile then formed on Glynda's face, "Oooh. I see now."

Weiss looked surprised and excited to find out the answer to her problem, "You do?"

"I believe so," Glynda replied.

"What is it then?"

"Well I'm no expert on this, but from what you've told me, it seems that you have a little crush on your team leader."

Weiss froze. Her ears could not comprehend what they just heard. She was not able to believe what Glynda had just said.

_What did she say? _She thought, _Did she just say that I think she said?_

Still unable to assimilate Glynda's words she asked, "Wh-what?"

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you enjoyed, please be sure to follow, favorite, and review. Reviews especially help in letting me know what you guys are really thinking. Until next time. P.S. Just a question, but does anyone get the title of this chapter?**


	7. Far-fetched Facts

**A/N: What's this? What's this? Another chapter in less than a week (slightly)? Well with previous chapter I have now hit 100+ follows and 60+ favorites. I want to thank you all so much. I never thought this story would get so popular in only just 6 chapters. It's makes me happy to know that there are a good number people who are enjoying this story. Well first off I do want to apologize for the cliffhanger. The main reason it ended up like that is because if I were to merge this chapter and the last one, it would've been very long and I really didn't want that. So don't worry, you be assured that cliffhangers like that will rarely ever happen. Also in case some of you were wondering, the reference from the last chapter was a reference to Chaika—The Coffin Princess. I don't know how many of you have seen it, let alone heard of it. Anyway, on to the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. **

Weiss was unable to believe her ears, "Wh-what did you say Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda smiled, "Well based on the way you asked Miss Schnee I believe you heard me clearly."

Weiss stood up in her seat and leaned toward Glynda, "B-b-but how can that be? She's a girl a-and I'm a girl. It doesn't make sense Ms. Goodwitch. How could I possibly have a crush on Ruby?"

"Love can come from anywhere Miss Schnee," Glynda replied, "Even in places you never expected."

Weiss became more shocked, "Are you implying that I could be in love with Ruby?"

Glynda shook her head, "'Love' is a strong term for this Miss Schnee. But I can tell that your feelings for Miss Rose are stronger and an average friendship."

Weiss fell in her seat, "A crush on Ruby? I-it can't be. It just can't."

"And why not Miss Schnee?"

"Because that would make me a…lesbian."

Glynda reached over and put her hand on Weiss's shoulder, "There is no shame in homosexual relationships Weiss."

Weiss got somewhat irritated by Glynda's remark, "What would you know."

Glynda sat back in her seat, "Well between you and me, when I was younger, I was in a homosexual relationship with someone I knew."

Weiss looked up in surprise, "You were."

Glynda nodded, "We dated for a few months, kissed, and even had intercourse a few times."

Weiss cringed at the thought of Glynda doing such things, "What happened?"

Glynda sighed, "In the end, we realized that there was really nothing there. Even though we broke up, we're still good friends. We meet for coffee every few weeks and keep up with each other's lives."

"So how does your story relate to my situation?"

"The point is that there is nothing wrong with homosexual relationships," Glynda replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do Ms. Goodwitch?" Weiss asked.

"I think you should tell her how you feel."

Weiss was surprised by Glynda's answer, "J-just like that?"

"Miss Rose is your friend is she not? She will understand Miss Schnee."

"But what should I say?"

"Say, 'Ruby for some time now I have grown feelings for you and I like you as more thant just a friend' and go from there."

Weiss thought about it for a moment, not really liking the idea, "Okay Ms. Goodwitch, I will try. Thank you."

Glynda nodded, "Have a good day Miss Schnee."

Weiss picked up her bag and headed for the door. As she walked towards her dorm, she began to think about the conversation that she just had with Glynda.

_A crush on Ruby? _She thought as she began to panic, _It just can't be. I mustn't allow it. I shouldn't allow it. I can't allow it. I won't allow it. My parents would never approve of such a relationship. Plus what would Blake and Yang think, especially Yang? Would Ruby's father even allow such a relationship as well? What about Team JNPR? Or even my classmates? What would they think about this?_

Weiss's train of questions was brought to a stop when she heard someone call her, "WEISS!"

She knew the voice well and knew who it was.

_No, _she thought, _please not now. Why her at this moment?_

She had no choice but to turn around. As she did she saw Ruby running towards her. Weiss felt her heart stop. She began to blush uncontrollably. She tried hiding her blush and getting herself to talk to Ruby. As Ruby approached Weiss, she stopped.

"How did it go," Ruby asked, "Did she really lay it into you?"

"I-it was fine," Weiss replied, "And no she didn't 'lay it into me.' She was just disappointed in me and I said I would try harder to pay attention."

Ruby looked confused, "That seems kinda short for how long you were in there. Are you sure she didn't say anything else?"

Weiss hesitated. She didn't want to lie to her, but she didn't want to tell her the truth even more, "Y-yes. That's all she said. I-I need to go."

Weiss was about run, but before she could Ruby grabbed her hand. The feeling made a chill go down Weiss's spine. She could feel Ruby's cool, smooth skin along her own. Weiss began to blush even more, causing more work in trying to hide it.

"Weiss, what's wrong," Ruby asked, "You've been acting weird all week. Is something bothering you?"

Weiss needed a way to escape and tried to deny her statement, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Weiss I know something is wrong. I'm your friend. Please, I'm begging you. Talk to me."

It was getting hard for Weiss not to blurt out her feelings, but she knew deep down that she couldn't do that, "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you."

"Well why not?"

"I…I just can't. Believe me Ruby if it were anything else I would, but I just can't tell you."

"Weiss we're best friends you can tell me anything. Please don't try to shut me out."

Weiss began to feel herself losing this battle inside and needed to get out of there fast. She had no choice but to be more aggressive, "Damn it, let go of me you dolt."

Weiss used all her might to pull her hand free from Ruby's grasp. As she looked towards Ruby, Weiss could tell that Ruby was about to cry. Seeing her upset made Weiss want to cry too. She tried her best to hold back her tears, but a few managed to slip out.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Weiss said, "I just can't."

With that, she ran. Weiss ran as fast as she could, trying to leave Ruby behind her. She tried not to look back at her, feeling it would only make her cry even more.

"WEISS," Ruby called out. She then began to speak to herself, "Please don't go. I know something is wrong Weiss. Why won't you tell me? I'm worried about you. I care about you. More than you realize."

Ruby then broke into a few tears. She was worried for Weiss. So much that she could feel her chest aching about it. Meanwhile Weiss used the hallways of Beacon to try and outmaneuver Ruby, even though Ruby was not trying to chase her. When she felt she had lost Ruby, Weiss laid back on a nearby wall and began to catch her breath. She slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry Ruby," she said to herself, "I didn't want to have to hurt you, but I had no choice. I can't tell you how I feel. I'm afraid of what you might think. I wish I could tell you about the crush I have on you."

"You…have a crush on Ruby," said a familiar voice.

Weiss gasped as she looked up to see Pyrrha looking down at her with a shocked look on her face. Weiss was frozen, unsure of what to do or say.

"P…pyrrha?"

Weiss got up from the ground. Pyrrhacontinued to look at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Is that really true Weiss? Do you really have a crush on Ruby?"

Weiss was terrified. She couldn't let anyone know about her secret especially her friends. She attempted to act as if Pyrrha was hearing things.

"What are you talking about Pyrrha? I never said such a thing."

Weiss chuckled nervously. She knew that Pyrrha wasn't buying it. Pyrrha only stared at her with a scowl look on her face.

"Weiss I heard what you said clearly. Just tell me the truth."

Weiss looked down in shame and defeat, "Okay. Yes, it's true. I…have a crush on Ruby."

Pyrrha's previous shock face returned, "Oh my God. For how long?"

"Just this week," Weiss answered.

"Wow. I can't believe _you _would be a…"

"Lesbian?" Weiss said finishing her sentence, "Neither can I."

"So have you told her yet?"

Weiss snickered, "Are you kidding? Of course I haven't."

"Well are you going to?"

Weiss used her and grabbed her opposite arm, "I don't' know. I'm not sure how she would feel if I did."

Pyrrha sighed, "While I know it may be hard, but if I were you, I would tell her how you feel soon."

"And what if I can't handle the answer?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Well at least you'll know."

"I suppose," Weiss said, "Thanks Pyrrha."

Pyrrha nodded, "Of course. I'll see you later."

Before she could leave, Weiss called to her, "Oh one more thing Pyrrha."

Pyrrha turned around curious of what Weiss had to say. Once she did, Weiss put her hands together in front of her, "Please promise me you won't tell anyone about this, especially Ruby or anyone else on my team. You can't even tell your own teammates about this. Please I'm begging you to keep this a secret between us."

Pyrrha put her hands on Weiss's shoulders, "Don't worry Weiss. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you."

Pyrrha smiled back and left Weiss's company. Weiss gave a sigh of relief, putting her complete faith in Pyrrha's promise. With no other obstacles in her way Weiss decided it was time to return to her dorm. The only thing she worried about was having to confront Ruby there. She had no choice at this point since she had nowhere to go. Plus the sky was getting dark as if a storm was coming and Weiss refused to get caught in the rain.

Weiss took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever lay ahead in Team RWBY's dorm for her. When she was ready she started a light jog towards her dorm. She was scared about Ruby being there, especially after what she just did. Despite her recent hurt towards Ruby, she knew that she had to be brave. She soon reached the door to her dorm. As she stood in front of the door, she took a deep.

_Okay Weiss,_ she thought to herself, _you can do this._

With that she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you enjoyed, especially comment, it's always good to know what you guys are thinking. Until next time.**


	8. Singin' In the Yang

**Hey guys, I've got another chapter for y'all. As of now, I have reached 130+ follows and 70+ favorites. I want to thank you guys so much on making this story so popular. It really makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this story. Also I've noticed that I've gotten quite ahead on the number of chapters that I have ready, so if everything goes right, I may have another chapter uploaded this coming weekend (hopefully). If not then I apologize. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

Weiss opened the door slowly. She peeked inside to see if any of her team members were present, especially Ruby.

"Well if it isn't the Ice Queen," said a familiar voice.

Weiss looked towards the source and saw it was Yang who was lying in her bed staring at her.

"Oh, hi Yang," she replied.

"What's with the peeking in here?"

"Oh, uh…nothing."

Weiss opened the door completely and walked inside. She then closed the door behind her.

"Has…Ruby been here yet?"

Yang shook her head, "Not yet. You looking for her?"

"No," Weiss replied.

"Okay, cause she's been telling me that you've been acting weird all week. Somethin' up princess? Something you don't want to talk to her about? You can tell me if you want; I won't tell her."

Weiss knew that she could never trust Yang with such a secret, especially since it involved her younger sister, "I'm fine Yang. I don't know what she's talking about."

"Well if you say so."

A loud boom was then heard outside. Weiss and Yang looked towards the window in curiosity of what could have caused it. Weiss noticed that it had gotten even darker than before.

"Well," Weiss said, "It looks like it's going to rain after all."

Yang jumped from her bed and looked out the window, "Aw yeah. And it looks like it's gonna pour down too." Yang began to think of an idea, "If it does rain hard, I'm totally going out there."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her, "And get soaked?"

"Of course," Yang replied, "Didn't you run around in the rain as a kid?"

"No, and like smart kids I didn't want to get a cold by being a dunce that decided to run around in the rain."

About another ten minutes passed before the rain began to pick up. It began to get so loud that it made studying for Weiss nearly impossible. The loud booms of thunder did not help either. With no hope of getting any studying done, she put her books aside and planted her face into her bed, unsure of what to do.

Yang on the other hand, was continuing to look at the rain outside. It wasn't long before she jumped out of her bed. She went to her drawer and grabbed some more casual clothes. She put on a gold t-shirt and black short shorts. When she was ready, she headed for the door.

"Welp I'll be back in a bit," she said to Weiss.

Weiss looked up from her bed, "You seriously can't be going out there."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Yang opened the door only to see Blake standing there about to grab the handle for herself. Blake got somewhat of shock, as she did not expect the door to open.

"Oh, hi Yang," she said.

"Blake, perfect timing. Come with me."

Confused, Blake replied, "Wait what."

With no time to react, Yang quickly grabbed Blake by the wrist and pulled her along.

"Wait a minute. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Outside to have fun in the rain."

"W-w-wait, you can't be serious."

"Why not," she asked.

"Because we'll get soaked, and run the risk of getting sick," Blake replied.

"Relax. We'll be fine."

Blake scowled at Yang, "I doubt that."

They soon reached the doors that lead outside their dorm building. They both walked outside under the cover that protected them from the rain. As soon as they were outside, Yang walked out into the rain and opened her arms up so her body could be soaked. Blake smirked seeing her act so childish. Soon after she was nearly drenched, Yang looked over at Blake who was watching her. She walked backed up to Blake.

"What are you doing just standing here miss kitty? Come on."

Yang grabbed Blake and began to pull her into the rain.

"What!? No! Let go of me Yang!" Blake said not wanting anything to do with going into the rain. Yang ignored her plea and pulled her out. "Stop Yang. Yaaaaang!"

Before she could break free from Yang's grasp, Blake found herself being pounded by the rain. She squealed as she felt the cold droplets hit her skin.

Blake looked angrily at Yang, "Damn it Yang I told you I didn't want to come out here."

"Aw come on Blake lighten up," Yang then kicked a nearby puddle towards Blake, splashing her legs.

"Hey," Blake said. She then kicked a puddle that was near her back at Yang.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?"

"You started it," Blake replied.

Pretty soon a splash fight began between them. They then proceeded to kick puddles at each. While Blake was completely serious about it, Yang was only having fun. It wasn't long until they were both worn out. When they ceased fire on each other, they both began to catch their breath.

When Yang had caught her breath she said, "Aw come on Blake. I'm sorry for bringing you out here, but you have to admit you had fun right."

Blake looked at her annoyed. Yang continued to stare at her with a dumb smile on her face. A smile soon formed on Blake's face, "Yeah I suppose."

Yang then spread her arms out at Blake, "Hug for forgiveness?"

Blake thought for a second, thinking about denying to her offer but replied, "I guess."

Blake went up to Yang and put her arms around her friend. Yang returned the favor, glad to see that she and her friend were on good terms.

When they separated Blake said, "Well let's head inside before one of us gets sick."

Yang nodded in agreement. They walked into cover where they both tried for a bit. As they got in cover, Blake shook in an attempt to remove some of the water off of her body. Yang looked at her and saw it as kind of cute, causing her to smile. When they were close enough to being dry they headed back for their dorm.

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

Despite how loud the rain was, Weiss had managed to block out the outside world and focus on studying. At times her mind wandered off, thinking about Ruby and where she could possibly be. Her concern for Ruby made her sigh, as she was hoping that her friend was okay and that she wasn't mad at her for earlier.

Weiss heard the door to their dorm open. She looked over expecting to see Blake and Yang appear.

_Looks like they're back already, _she thought.

Her assumptions were proven wrong as the person who was behind the door was revealed to be her teammate Ruby.

As she came in, Ruby said, "And Team RWBY's leader has…returned."

Ruby noticed Weiss staring at her and froze. They stared at each other in silence, unable to say a word to one another.

Ruby finally managed to break the silence, "H-hey."

"Hey," Weiss replied.

More awkward silence filled the room until Ruby asked, "Where's Yang and Blake?"

"Yang went to go play in the rain and dragged Blake along with her."

Ruby chuckled, "She used to always do that as a kid."

Without another word, Ruby jumped up onto her bed, ignoring Weiss completely. Weiss sighed and laid back on her bed. Weiss could sense that Ruby was thinking about what happened earlier. She knew she could not leave it where it was and decided to talk to Ruby about it.

"Hey Ruby," Weiss called out.

Ruby peaked over her bed, "Yes?"

"Can I…talk to you about something?"

"Go ahead," she replied waiting.

"Down here preferably."

Ruby jumped from her bed. Weiss scooted over to make room for Ruby on her bed. Ruby then laid down next to Weiss, waiting for what she had to say.

"So what's up?"

Weiss sighed, "It's about earlier."

"Oh. Well it's fine Weiss, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. I mean…I thought we were becoming close friends to where we could tell each other anything, but…I guess not."

"Ruby, that's not how I meant it."

"Then why not tell me what's bothering you lately?"

"I…I just can't. If it was anything else that was bothering me then I wouldn't hesitate to tell you, but this…I just can't. I really hope that you will understand."

Ruby thought for a second, considering Weiss's words. She then gave a smile and jumped off the bed, pulling Weiss with her. When they were on their feet, Ruby put her arms around Weiss and gave her a big hug. Weiss was surprised by Ruby's actions, but had a sense of happiness come over her.

"It's okay Weiss. I understand," Ruby said, "If you don't want to tell me then I won't bug you about it." Ruby pulled away from Weiss and held her by her hands, making Weiss blush slightly, "But know this; if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, I'm here for you. I care about you Weiss…a lot."

Weiss smiled and pulled her in for another hug, "Thank you Ruby. I'll keep that in mind."

Weiss could feel her stomach feeling weird yet again, but she didn't care. She was too happy at the fact that she was able to be close to Ruby like the way she was right now.

While Ruby and Weiss were hugging, the door to their dorm opened to reveal Blake and Yang who had returned from running in the rain. Yang quickly noticed them to her surprise and smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute," she said.

Ruby and Weiss noticed Blake and Yang and separated from their sentimental hug. They both had become red from embarrassment. Yang continued to have a dumb grin on her face while Blake only had a light smile.

"Yaaang," Ruby said embaressed as she punched her older sister lightly.

Yang rubbed her little sister's head, "Relax I'm just messing with you."

"I know, but still."

While Ruby and Yang were talking, Blake had grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom to shower so she could rinse off after forcefully being dragged into the rain by Yang. The three girls sat in their respective beds and decided to chat while they waited for Blake to come out from her shower. It wasn't long until the door to their bathroom opened to reveal Blake in her night robe, ready for the night.

The rest of the team liked Blake's idea and decided to change into their night clothes as well, since it was getting dark and sleep was starting to sound good for them.

Blake saw Yang changing and said, "Aren't you going to wash yourself off, or at least dry off? You're still pretty wet you know."

"Nah," Yang replied, "I'll just air dry."

Blake shrugged, "If you say so."

Blake walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed a book she felt like reading. She sat on her bed and began to read from where she last left off. Each of the girls decided to do their own thing at this point. Weiss grabbed her backpack and quickly went over some notes to make sure that she understood them. Yang had grabbed a magazine and was reading different articles. Ruby had taken out her scroll and was playing a game on it. Another hour or so passed before they realized it. The indication to sleep was given by Ruby's yawn.

"I think I'm going to pack it in guys," she said tiredly.

"I can get behind that," Yang replied feeling her eyes get heavy.

"It is time for us to rest so we can be energized for tomorrow," Blake said afterwards.

"I agree. After all we're going to the movies tomorrow with Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune and we don't want to be falling asleep on them," Weiss said.

With that said they all got under the sheets of their beds and prepared themselves for sleep. Weiss reached over and turned off the lamp, making the room completely dark.

"Good night guys," Ruby said to her teammates.

"Good night," Blake and Yang said together.

"Good…goodnight Ruby," Weiss said late and quietly to herself.

Weiss rested her head on her pillow and let herself fall into slumber.

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did enjoy, remember to follow, favorite, and comment. Especially comment if you can, it motivates me to keep going and helps me to know what you guys are thinking. Until next time. Cheers. **


	9. The Morning After

**Well it looks like everything turned out good and now you guys have got yourselves another chapter rather early. Not much for me to say this time, but I still hope you guys enjoy. **

Most students preferred to sleep late on weekends. The lack of classes provided the perfect opportunity for students to catch up on sleep after staying up late the previous night. The same could not be said for Weiss however who had woken up at the early hour of 7:30. Her eyes opened slowly as her mind returned to reality. She sat up on her bed and gave a quick yawn and a stretch to go with it. She looked around trying to get a sense of her location. Her eyes then went for her alarm clock.

_Are you kidding me it's only 7:30? _She thought to herself, _and I was hoping to get another hour of sleep at least since it's the weekend, but oh well._

She looked towards the other side of the room and saw that Blake and Yang were still asleep. She got up from her bed and looked to see if Ruby was still asleep. Weiss moved the curtain and was not surprised by what she saw. Ruby's eyes were closed shut; her mind was still in a land of dreams. Ruby looked peaceful as she slept causing Weiss to smile as she thought about how cute she looked. Weiss reached up and rubbed her head gently.

_She looks so cute, _she thought, _and so peaceful. _

Weiss decided that since her teammates were asleep, she would take this chance to shower. She grabbed a towel and washcloth from their closet and some undergarments from her drawer and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and started the water. As the water started, she removed her night clothes and current undergarments and placed them in their laundry basket. Weiss checked the shower to see if it was to her desired temperature. When it was she stepped inside.

Weiss took her washcloth and rubbed the soap. She scrubbed her body until she felt she had made herself clean. She then grabbed her shampoo, indicated by the color of the bottle. Weiss squeezed the bottle, only to find it was empty.

_Damn, looks like I'm out of shampoo, _she thought. She looked to the other bottles of shampoo and grabbed the red one, which belonged to Ruby.

She thought for a second, _Ruby wouldn't mind if I borrowed some right?_

Weiss squeezed the bottle into her hand. She could smell the shampoo from her own hand. She took another inhale to confirm the scent. It smelled like roses, which didn't surprise Weiss in the least. She began to lather the shampoo into her scalp and down the length of her hair.

As she rubbed her head she began to think, _A crush on Ruby? It's really hard to believe that such a thing could be true, especially for me. But how could I possibly be a lesbian? It's because I'm not a lesbian that's why. And I must prove it too. I need to prove that these feelings are false, but how? I'm sure an answer will come to me. _

When she had finished washing her hair, she turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off until she was completely dry. Weiss then put on her undergarments. She quickly brushed her teeth and reached for the clothes she brought, or so she thought.

"Damn, looks like I forgot my clothes," she said to herself.

She opened the door to the bathroom slowly and peeked outside. Nothing could be heard except the breathing of her teammates and the loud snoring coming from Yang. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. Weiss knew that Ruby liked to wake up at this time on the weekends and knew she had to hurry if she didn't want to be caught in her underwear, since she was rather embarrassed by it, especially if she were to be caught by Ruby. Weiss quickly ran for her drawer and looked for something appropriate to wear. She quickly grabbed some short jean shorts and the shirt that Ruby had picked out for her when they went shopping. After she had put them on, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Good morning Weiss," said a familiar voice in a soft, calm tone a few seconds afterwards.

Weiss froze. She knew well who the voice belonged to. She turned around and saw Ruby who was lying on her bed smiling at her.

Weiss was hesitant, but quick to respond, "Good…good morning Ruby."

Ruby noticed the shirt Weiss was wearing and gave an even bigger smile, "I see you're wearing the shirt I picked out for you."

"Um, yeah, how about that?"

They then heard shifting from the neighboring beds. They both looked over and saw Blake who had risen from her bed and was rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Blake. Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked.

When she had finished rubbing her eyes, Blake looked over towards her teammates, "Good morning Ruby, Weiss, yes I did." She then looked up at the bed above her, "Is Yang still asleep?"

Ruby looked over and that Yang was snoring away. Her breathing was not so loud that it could be heard outside the room, but loud enough to catch the attention of her teammates.

"She's still sleepin'," Ruby replied.

"I can tell," Blake said, "Should I wake her? We need to get breakfast before we meet with Team JNPR at noon."

"If you want to, though it probably wouldn't be a good idea."

Blake took no heed in Ruby's warning and jumped out of her and peeked up at Yang's bed. She began to nudge her arm gently.

"Wake up Yang, we have to get ready soon," Blake whispered gently into Yang's ear.

Blake's call failed to wake Yang up. Blake decided to be more aggressive. She nudged her more harder than before. Ruby and Weiss only looked to see if Blake would succeed.

"Come on Yang," Blake said in a louder tone.

Yang still refused to wake up. Blake decided to shake her entire body this time.

"Wake up Blondie," she said loudly.

Yang's eyes quickly opened as she jumped from her bed. As she woke she looked around still partially zoned out. She looked over and saw her teammates staring at her, especially Blake who had a smile on her face from successfully waking her.

"Good morning you g…g…*ACHOO* you guys," she said before sniffing.

Seeing this Ruby asked, "Are you okay Yang?"

"Oh yeah," Yang replied, "I feel fi…I feel…*ACHOO* I feel fine."

"You don't look fine," Ruby said.

"And you don't sound fine either," Blake commented.

"Are you kidding? I feel…*ACHOO* great," Yang replied.

Ruby looked to Weiss and asked, "Weiss, could you get me the thermometer?"

Weiss nodded and headed for the bathroom. She reached into their medicine cabinet and grabbed the thermometer that they had for such occasions. She then handed it to Ruby who immediately went over and placed it into Yang's mouth. She waited a few minutes until she pulled it out of her mouth and read it. Her eyes widened from the results.

"Yang you have a fever of 103°."

"Nah," Yang replied, "I'm just…*ACHOO* hot blooded."

"Yang stop trying to deny it. You have a cold."

"Ha, no doubt from playing in the rain yesterday," Weiss said.

Yang looked at her irritated, "And what makes you so sure…;*ACHOO* about that? Rain doesn't make you sick."

"No, but being cold for long periods of time can weaken your immune system. So that little virus that would have been nothing has now made it inside your body."

Yang looked at her irritated, "Smart ass."

"Well you should have listened to me when I said it was a bad idea."

"Alright Princess then how come…*ACHOO* how come Blake didn't get sick?"

"I can't really explain that, but I'll assume its just luck."

"Plus you did insist on air drying Yang. That must have something to do with it too right?" Blake said somewhat supporting Weiss.

"No doubt," Weiss said agreeing with Blake.

"Well it doesn't matter. We have to get ready for…*ACHOO* the movie later."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Yang," Ruby said.

"Are you kidding me sis? I feel…*ACHOO* I feel fine."

"Yang I refuse to let you go anywhere with a cold like that. You are going to stay here and get better."

"I've been waiting to see this movie forever and now you're saying I can't go?"

"Yes. Yang I don't want your cold to get worse by being outside."

"Well you can't stop me. *ACHOO* I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Yang I'm not just saying this as your sister, but as your leader too and I order you to stay here."

"UGH fine," Yang groaned as she fell back into her bed, "So what, am I just supposed to stay here while you guys are out having fun?"

There was silence for a few seconds until Blake answered, "No."

Ruby and Weiss looked at her as she continued, "I'll stay behind and take care of her."

Ruby looked at Blake surprised, "Blake, are you sure? I know you've wanted to see this movie especially."

Blake nodded, "Yang is right. It's not fair that she has to stay behind while the rest of us are out having fun in Vale. Plus if she needs anything, who's going to help her?"

Ruby thought for a second, seeing Blake's point, "I suppose you're right. If you wish to stay behind then go ahead."

"Then it's decided," Blake said with a light smile as she turned towards Yang.

Yang had surprised look on her face. She did not expect that Blake would do such a deed for her. Yang couldn't help but smile, only for it to be broken by multiple sneezes. When she finally stopped, she sniffed up any mucus that had fallen from her nose.

"Well we better get ready. It's going to be 9 soon and we agreed to meet the others in Vale at 1," Weiss said.

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Then I…am going to take a shower. Be right baaack."

Ruby quickly grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed for the bathroom. About another half-hour passed before Ruby finally stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Alright, I am clean and ready for fun," Ruby said excited.

Weiss found Ruby's remark somewhat cute, causing her to smile to herself. A knock was soon heard at their door. Ruby went over and opened it to reveal Jaune waiting at their door.

"Hey Jaune what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Hey my team and I were wondering if you guys wanted to join us in getting some breakfast before we head to Vale," Jaune asked.

Ruby looked back at Weiss and Blake, both of whom had nodded at the idea. Seeing their answers she turned back to Jaune saying, "Looks like we'll be there."

"Great," Jaune replied. He then noticed that Yang was still in pajamas, "Is Yang not comin'?"

Jaune's question was followed by a series of sneezes coming from Yang.

Ruby chuckled, "Does that answer your question?"

"Not feeling well?"

"She got sick during the night."

"That's a shame."

Ruby nodded, "Welp we'll see you there."

Jaune nodded as he returned to his dorm. Ruby closed the door behind her. She grabbed her bag which carried her scroll and other important items.

"You ready Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. They both headed for the door and walked out. Ruby quickly went back remembering something she wanted to say.

"We'll be back. Get well Yang. And stay in bed," she said as she disappeared from the door.

"Yeah, yeah I…*ACHOO* I will," Yang replied weakly.

A few minutes passed before Blake decided, "I think I'm going to join them."

Yang looked at her upset, "And what about me?"

"Don't worry," Blake replied, "I'll bring you back something okay?"

"Alright, but you better not forget."

"I won't."

Blake was about to step out before Yang called out to her, "Hey Blake."

Blake turned to Yang, waiting for what she had to say.

"Um, thanks for wanting to take care of me. I really…*ACHOO* really appreciate it," Yang said with a smile.

Blake gave a smile back, "You're welcome Yang."

With that said, Blake headed out towards the dining hall to meet up with Ruby, Weiss, and Team JNPR.

**Well that's it for this time. Personally I felt this chapter was rather boring, but oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you did enjoy, remember to follow, favorite, and comment. It always helps to know what you guys are thinking. Until next time. **


	10. Paging Dr Blake

**SURPRISE! Another early chapter for you guys. Since I'm still ahead in the number of chapters ready, I thought I would upload another on early. Don't worry, you can still expect another later this week. WOW, I'm up to 150+ follows and 80+ favorites. I want to thank you guys so much. I'm glad to see so many people are enjoying this story. **

After they had eaten, the group decided that they would head to Vale so that they would arrive early for their movie. Blake stayed behind, grabbing a bowl of oatmeal and a bottle of orange juice for Yang. She walked back to the room with the oatmeal and juice in hand. When she opened the door, she managed to find that Yang had fallen asleep again. She placed Yang's breakfast down and went to wake her up again.

"Wake up Yang," she said as she nudged her, "I got you breakfast."

Yang was more prone to waking up this time. Her eyes opened as she rose from her bed. She looked over at Blake who had returned from breakfast.

"Finally, what took you…*ACHOO* so long?"

"I was only gone about thirty minutes," Blake replied.

"Yeah, but I still managed to fall asleep in that time."

Blake only shook her head as she handed Yang the bowl of oatmeal, "Here."

Yang took the bowl and looked at it for a few seconds, "Is this really…*ACHOO* all they had?"

"No," Blake answered, "But it's good for your immune system. It'll help you get better."

Yang sighed in disappointment, "Fine whatever."

"Stop complaining and just eat it," Blake said as she grabbed her bag, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Yang looked at her surprised, "Where are you going now?"

"I need to go to Vale to get some things. I won't be gone too long. If you need anything just message me with your scroll."

"Alright then."

"Remember, after you're finished, get some rest. And don't do any physical work, no going outside, just stay here okay?"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Yes mother."

Blake smiled, "Good."

Blake closed the door as Yang began eating the oatmeal that Blake had brought her. When she was finished, she placed the empty bowl and bottle on the desk near her bed. She sat on her bed for a few minutes, hoping she would fall asleep. With no luck, she sighed.

"Well if I can't sleep, what should I do?" she asked herself, "I can't go anywhere and I can't do any training."

Yang looked around the room, hoping to find something that would entertain her, or at least help her fall asleep faster. Her eyes moved towards the shelf that contained all of Blake's books. She jumped down and tilted her head so she could read the title of each book. As her eyes went down the line of books, one particular book caught her eye. She pulled it out of its slot and skimmed through the first few pages.

"This is that book that Blake was reading back...*ACHOO* back at the library," she said to herself, "I'm guessing she decided to buy it; or she bought an actual copy." She then read the title aloud, "'Rise of the Giants.' I fell asleep while she was reading this and from the little I heard, it seemed sort of…*ACHOO* interesting."

Yang decided to read the book for herself. She felt that it would help her fall asleep quicker, plus she could read something that interested her. She took the book with her and jumped back on to her bed. When she was comfortable, she began to read from page one. It started kind of boring to her, but she soon found herself cringing from time to time, yet she still couldn't help but read what the book had to offer.

Before she knew it, an hour had already passed. And a knocking was heard at the door. After the knocking ended, it was opened to reveal Blake, who had returned from Vale with what she had needed.

"Welcome…*ACHOO* back miss kitty," she said.

Blake noticed the book Yang was reading and smiled, "I see you're reading the book from the other day."

Yang nodded, "I gotta say, this story is rather interesting. I'm already…*ACHOO* almost half-way done with this book. Are there more volumes of this?"

"Yep," Blake replied, "There are three books right now and the next one is going to be released in a few months."

Hearing that made Yang excited, "Well it looks like I…*ACHOO* I have some reading to do."

Blake chuckled while holding two bags of groceries in her hands. She placed them on the desk nearby and reached inside one of them. She pulled out a small bottle and went to the restroom. Yang looked at her curiously as she wondered what Blake was doing. Blake quickly returned with a small cup containing a red liquid.

She handed it to Yang, "Here, drink this."

Yang took it and looked at it for a second, "What is it?"

"It's medicine," she answered, "Ruby messaged me and asked me to get you some. Drink it; it'll help with your cold."

Yang looked at it for a few more seconds. She never liked the taste of medicine and knew that the "cherry" or "grape" flavorings that were included were just bogus, as it never really tasted like either. But she knew that Blake and Ruby were looking out for her and was willing to drink it for them. Without a second thought, Yang chugged the medicine down in a single gulp. The taste made her cringe, followed by a gag. Blake chuckled from seeing Yang suffer somewhat.

"Come it's not that bad it is?" Blake asked.

Yang looked at her with a slight annoyance, "You're not the one drinking it now, are you?"

Blake chuckled more from Yang's response. When she finished, she said, "Well it's almost lunch time and I have a special surprise for you?"

Yang looked at her intrigued, "What is it?"

Blake only smirked, "Just wait okay? Now get some rest, and no more reading for now. Sleeping will help you better sooner."

Yang rolled her eyes as she placed the book on the desk and put her head on her pillow. Yang closed her eyes and found herself able to fall asleep much easier than before. Seeing that Yang was now asleep, Blake took her bags of groceries and headed for the common area's kitchen.

When she arrived she placed the bag down and started removing the items. She then grabbed a medium sized pot and poured some water into it and placed it on the stove.

"Well then," she said to herself, "let's begin."

She took the chicken she had and placed in the pot so it could begin to boil. When it was ready, she took it out and cut it into small pieces. About another hour or so had passed until she was finally done. The final result was a homemade chicken noodle soup for Yang. Blake wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled, proud of her work. She took a bowl and poured some into it and began to walk back to Team RWBY's dorm room.

When she arrived she opened the door and peeked inside to find Yang still asleep. She placed the bowl down and went to her bed to wake her. Before she woke her, Blake noticed how peaceful Yang looked while she well sleeping. After looking past the semi-loud snoring and sneezes, Yang looked somewhat adorable while sleeping. This made Blake smile, but only for a few seconds as she realized what she was doing.

Blake gave her another small nudge, "Wake up Yang. It's time for lunch."

Yang tossed in her bed, refusing to wake up. Blake made her efforts more aggressive this time, "Come on Yang. Do you want to eat lunch or not?"

Her second attempt was more successful as Yang rose and yawned, giving a stretch to go with it. She looked over to Blake and gave a dumb smile.

"Oh hey, you said…*ACHOO* lunch was ready?"

Blake nodded as she grabbed the bowl of soup and handed it to her along with a spoon. Yang looked at it for a second as mind slowly came back to reality. She took a whiff of it and was astonished by the smell.

"Wow, what it this? It smells incredible."

Blake smiled, "It's chicken soup. I made it myself."

Yang got excited at the thought that Blake had made this dish and began eating immediately. Soon there was nothing but an empty bowl in front of her. She gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"That was incredible. Could I get another bowl?" she begged.

Blake smiled that the fact that Yang had enjoyed her soup, "Of course."

Blake left with the bowl and soon returned with it full of more soup. Yang took it and began to scarf it down once again. Blake chuckled seeing how much Yang was enjoying her soup. She soon finished and gave another sigh of satisfaction.

"That was no doubt…*ACHOO* the best soup I have ever eaten. Thanks Blake," Yang said with a smile on her face.

"It makes me happy to know you enjoyed it," Blake replied while giving a slight bow.

Blake then left so she could clean up and returned about twenty minutes later. When she returned, she found Yang once again reading the book from earlier.

"You really like that book, don't you?"

"It's really interesting and the characters are…*ACHOO* pretty cool too."

"Well," Blake said as she grabbed the latest volume of the series, "Much like you, I have my own reading to catch up on."

She took the book to her bed and was about to start reading until Yang stopped her, "Actually Blake…"

Blake looked up at her, waiting for what she had to say.

"Do you think…maybe…I don't know…*ACHOO* I mean…if you want to…perhaps…read this one out loud to me? I promise I won't fall asleep this time."

Blake smiled, "Of course Yang."

Blake put her own book back and indicated for Yang to come down to her bed. When she was comfortable, Yang handed Blake the book and began to read from where she had left off.

Blake began, "The others watched as the mysterious giant went on its rampage. They could not believe how easily it was taking down the other giants. The worst part was that they didn't know why."

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. Remeber to follow, favorite, and comment if you enjoyed. Comments especailly help in knowing what you guys are thinking. Until next time. **


	11. The Perfect Plan?

**Didn't I say that you would get another chapter later this week? And what did you get? Another chapter later this week. Anyway, I am now up to 160+ follows on this story and I want to thank you guys for that. I also want to make a personal shoutout to ****MysteriousfigureJex**** for their kind words. Well that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy. **

_A few hours earlier…_

Back in Vale Ruby, Weiss, and Team JNPR had just arrived and were heading towards the city's theater. As they were walking, Ruby put her arm around Weiss, causing Weiss to jump slightly from the sudden action.

"Oh man, this is going to be so much fun. I am so excited for this movie," she said with lots of energy.

"No kidding," Jaune replied, "I've been waiting for this movie to come out for a few months and I'm glad it's finally here."

As they arrived at the theater, they saw that Sun and Neptune were already waiting outside for them. Ruby then waved to them, "Sun, Neptune, over here."

Sun and Neptune turned to see Ruby waving at them, along with the rest of the gang following her. They waved back at her.

"So what's up?" Sun asked as they approached.

Ruby shook her head, "Not much." No one else answered after Ruby, leaving a silence among them.

Sun immediately noticed that Blake and Yang were absent, "Where are Blake and Yang at?"

"Yang wasn't feeling well so Blake decided to stay behind and take care of her."

"Oh," Sun said with some disappointment in his voice, "I see."

Meanwhile Neptune had greeted the others and approached Weiss, "Well good day to you Snow Angel."

Weiss was surprised by greeting, "Um, hello Neptune."

At that moment, an idea came to Weiss.

_Of course, _she thought, _Why didn't I think of it before? I could ask Neptune on a date. This would no doubt prove that these feelings I've been having for Ruby are in no way possible. I'll make sure to ask him after the movie. It's perfect. _

Weiss gave a devious inner smile, happy about her flawless plan. Ruby then grabbed onto Weiss and began to pull her.

"Come on Weiss I have our tickets, let's head inside," Ruby said.

Weiss followed behind Ruby, who had went to the concession for some snacks. As they entered the theater room, Weiss looked for where Neptune was sitting and decided to sit next to him, hoping he would notice her. Ruby soon followed and sat next to Weiss, annoying her as it interfered in the forming her plan. Soon the movie began and the gang started to get comfortable in their seats.

As the movie was playing, Ruby would offer Weiss some popcorn from time to time while her eyes continued to stare at the movie. Weiss ignored her offers and instead reached for Neptune's popcorn, catching his attention. He noticed and looked over at her. Weiss gave a gentle smile towards him and he gave a nervous smirk back at her. Ruby noticed that Weiss was ignoring her and was somewhat bothered by it, but quickly brushed it off.

After the movie had ended, the gang had exited the theater. The last two to leave were Weiss and Neptune. As they were just outside the theater, Weiss grabbed Neptune by the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Um, hey Neptune," Weiss began.

"What's up," he replied.

"Um…I was wondering if…you would want to…maybe…go on a date some time?"

Neptune looked surprised by her question. He placed his hand on the back of his head, "Um sure. Would next Saturday be good? Maybe around 7 o'clock or so?"

An excited smile formed on Weiss's face, "That would be perfect."

"Well great, see you then," Neptune said as he left her presence.

Weiss's smile grew as she became excited for the date that would prove once and for all that there was no way she could have feelings for Ruby.

_This is great, _she thought, _I didn't think that it would actually happen so soon. This will only allow me to prove these false feelings sooner. _

The weekend left as quickly as it came. During the middle of the week Weiss had grown excited about her date with Neptune. The date that would help prove that she had no such feelings for Ruby and was in no way a lesbian.

During Glynda Goodwitch's class, she smiled as she took down notes. She couldn't help but be excited for the upcoming weekend. As the class we dismissed for the day, Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder from a familiar teammate. She turned and saw Ruby who was standing next to her.

"What is it Ruby," she asked, losing her previous excitement.

"Weiss, I wanted to know if you would want to go the arcade with me this Saturday. I got two passes that will give us 25 Lien in credits. It's good for a few hours of playing. We can leave around 6, get a bite to eat, and then hit the arcade for a few hours. It would be fun don't you think? What do you say?"

While Weiss would normally not refuse such an offer, but she had the date with Neptune that day and she couldn't cancel that.

"Well actually Ruby," she began, "I think I want to do some studying this weekend. I was planning on going to the library to do some research. We can definitely go another time though."

Ruby's face was quickly filled with disappointment, "Oh, okay then. How about the next Saturday?"

Weiss nodded, "Sounds like fun."

Ruby smiled, "Great then it's a date. Come on let's head back to the dorm."

Weiss was shocked by Ruby's use of works. _A…date, _she thought. She quickly came back to her senses and began to pack up her belongings. Before Weiss could leave, Glynda called out to her.

"Miss Schnee, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Ruby and Weiss looked surprised.

"Do you want me to wait for you," Ruby asked.

"It's okay. I'll meet you at the dorm," Weiss answered.

Ruby nodded and headed back to Team RWBY's dorm room. Once everyone was gone, Weiss walked up to the front desk.

"What do you need Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda smiled, "I see you and Miss Rose are getting along well. Did you tell her how you feel?"

Weiss was shocked, "Wh-what of course not.

Glynda looked somewhat disappointed, "How come Miss Schnee?"

"Well," Weiss began, "I don't believe you were correct about me having feelings for Ruby."

Glynda became intrigued, "Oh? How so?"

"Well first off, I haven't been feeling weird around Ruby since last week. Second, I managed to plan a date with a certain young man."

"Oh I see," Glynda replied after thinking.

"See what?" Weiss asked curious.

"From what you're saying, it seems you are in denial Miss Schnee."

Weiss was surprised by Glynda's response, "Excuse me? How…how dare you?"

"Allow me to explain Miss Schnee, when you were unaware of your feelings it was obvious what they were, but now that you know what they are, you are trying to control them and suppress them. Not only that, you're trying to set dates with other boys in order to prove to yourself that the feelings you're having aren't true. You're lying to yourself Miss Schnee."

"How dare you say such a thing Ms. Goodwitch? I am not lying to myself. And I certainly do not have a crush on Ruby. And I'm going to prove it too. I wish you good day Ms. Goodwitch."

With that, Weiss grabbed her bag and left. Glynda only watched her as she walked out. When she was gone, Glynda sighed.

"Believe what you want Miss Schnee, but in the end your true feelings will reveal themselves once again."

The weekend once again arrived and it was almost time for Weiss the head out and meet Neptune and prove once and for all that she was not a lesbian and that she had no such feelings for Ruby. Blake and Yang were out in Beacon and Weiss had no idea where Ruby was at the moment, which gave Weiss the perfect opportunity to prepare properly for her date. Weiss had put on a semi-formal white dress, a jacket similar to her combat one, and white shoes. She smiled as she applied a light amount of makeup on her face, followed by a bright red lipstick.

When she was ready she grabbed her hand bag, "Well, here we go." She looked down for a second, "I'm sorry Ruby, while I do find you as a good friend, I do not have such feelings for you. And I'm sure you wouldn't have such feelings as well."

With that, she headed out for Vale where Neptune awaited her. When she arrived, she headed for the meeting spot that they had arranged during the middle of the week. She soon saw Neptune in the distance and approached him. She could see he was in slightly more nicer clothes compared to his casual attire.

She smiled, "Hey there."

Neptune turned towards her, "Oh hey." He observed her for a few seconds, "Well…you look nice."

Weiss chuckled, "Thanks. Well should we get going?"

Neptune nodded, "Sounds good."

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's kinda on a cliffhanger, but if I were to add the next chapter to it, it would be long and I personally don't like really long chapters. Please remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you enjoyed. It's always helpful and motivating to know what you guys are thinking. Until next time. **


	12. A Bee by a Tree

**Not much for me to say, but I was curious and I found out that I'm in the top 4 pages of most followed RWBY stores. I'm happy to see that this story is getting popular and I hope it continues to do so. Of course it couldn't be done without all of you and I thank you for it. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

_A couple hours earlier…_

Just outside of Beacon, Blake and Yang were on the cliff near the Emerald Forest taking advantage of the beautiful day. They did so by having Blake read more of Yang's favorite book to her out loud underneath a giant shaded tree. Blake was nearly finished with the second volume while Yang was resting her head on Blake's right shoulder. For any other person she would want them off right away, but with Yang it was different; she didn't mind it at all. It actually made her sort of…happy. Blake completed the final sentence of the story and closed the book.

"Welp, that's all for this volume," she said.

Yang lifted her head up, "Aww and just when it was getting good. I want to know the secret of the female giant. It's really bugging me."

"Don't worry. It goes into more detail in the next volume."

"You have it don't you? Let's go get it and we can keep going."

"Give me a break Yang. I've been reading to you for almost two hours."

"Aw come on it's not that bad is it," Yang pouted.

"It's not that I don't like reading it to you Yang it's just," Blake yawned, "I just need to take a break. I'm even starting to feel kinda tired. Perhaps I'll back to the dorm for a nap. See you later."

Blake was about to get up when Yang called out to her, "Wait."

Blake looked over to her, "What is it?"

"If you want," Yang began, "You can rest on me. I don't really mind."

Blake began to blush, "Wh-why would I do that?"

Yang shrugged, "Well it's a nice day you know? Plus haven't you ever wanted to take a nap under a tree on a warm day?"

Blake had seen such clichés in books and movies, but she had never done such a thing herself. It would something new to her, which she found intriguing.

"I…suppose," Blake said, "if…if you don't mind."

Yang shook her head, "Not at all. Now get over here so you can take your little catnap."

Blake chuckled and shook her head. She got herself into a comfortable position and placed her head on Yang's thighs. When she was set, she closed her eyes and began to let herself fall asleep.

As she did, Yang looked down on her with a smile. She got an idea and began to scratch the area between Blake's cat ears. With her eyes still closed, she began to giggle.

"Knock it off. That tickles."

"But it's relaxing isn't it. Cats love being scratched there don't they?"

Blake admitted to herself that it did feel good, but not for when she was trying to sleep.

"I can't deny that I guess," she replied.

Yang continued to scratch Blake's head, but was more gentle this time so it would not disturb her attempt to sleep. Yang soon noticed that Blake had fallen into a world of dreams and was now with no one to talk to. She didn't mind though. She was just happy to be in the company of Blake. Meanwhile Blake's dream was turning into something she would never want.

_In Blake's dream, she had found herself in the halls of Beacon. She looked ahead of her and saw Yang not far from where she was. She smiled and walked up to her. Yang noticed her as Blake approached. _

"_Hey Yang how are you doing?," Blake asked._

_With no answer Yang quickly punched Blake in the face, knocking her to the ground. _

"_Ow, what was that for?"_

"_How dare you talk to me you filthy Faunus?" Yang said with anger._

"_Yang, what are you talking about?"_

"_Did you really think I would be friends with someone like you; a filthy, no good Faunus like yourself?"_

"_Yang, what are you saying? Of course we're friends."_

"_Ha, the only reasons I would be friends with you is because I felt bad for you."_

_Blake was confused and hurt; she couldn't believe what Yang was saying to her. Blake's silence made Yang chuckle. She walked up to her and lifted her by the collar of her shirt. _

"_Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Yang laughed. _

_Yang punched Blake again, causing Blake to groan in pain._

"_Yang…why are you doing this?" Blake asked._

"_Why not? You're just a Faunus after all," Yang answered, "In fact, I think this is something we should share with our fellow students."_

"_What are…what are you talking about?"_

_Yang chuckled. She took Blake and carried her over her shoulder. Blake was too weakened by the two powerful hits by Yang earlier to do anything about it. Yang had taken her to the courtyard where many other students were gathered socializing. When they reached the center, Yang tossed Blake to the ground and helped sit her up._

"_Attention everyone, I have something I want to share with you," Yang called out._

_The students looked at Yang curiously and began to surround her and Blake. _

"_Now this is my sorta good friend, Blake Belladonna. Now as you can see, she's quite beautiful is she not? Beautiful hair, pretty face, and even a nice body, she even wears a cute bow."_

_Blake was still confused about Yang's actions, "Where are you going with this Yang?" She quickly realized what Yang was trying to do, "Wait, no. You wouldn't."_

_Yang chuckled, "Now she may look great, but this girl actually holds a dark, dark secret."_

_Blake tried to find a way to escape, but the surrounding people made it impossible to do so._

"_You see…my 'friend' is actually," Yang quickly ripped off Blake's bow, revealing her cat ears, "A filthy, no good Faunus."_

_The students began to gasp. Blake quickly used her hands to cover her ears, but it was too late; everyone had already seen her ears perfectly and had now known her secret._

"_You freak," shouted one random student._

"_Yes, she is, isn't she," Yang replied. _

_The students began to laugh at her Faunus traits, even Yang, her so called "best friend." Insults were continuously thrown at her and tears began to form in Blake's eyes. _

"_Be quiet," she said to her onlookers , "I'm not a freak."_

_The laughs continued and Blake had fallen into full crying. _

"_Shut up," she shouted, but no one listened._

_Blake was more aggressive this time, "SHUT UP!"_

"Blake, Blake, wake up."

Blake quickly opened her eyes and breathing was fast.

Blake got up and looked around for a few seconds until her mind came back to reality.

"Oh thank God. It was just a dream," Blake said.

"Yeah one moment you were sleeping peacefully and the next you're squirming saying, 'No. Shut up. I'm not a freak.' What the hell happened?"

"Well," Blake explained, "I dreamt that you said you were only my friend because you felt bad for me because I'm a Faunus. You even punched me, twice."

Yang's eyes had widened, "Wow. That sounds nothing like me."

"Not only that," Blake continued, "You even took me in front of a bunch of people and you ripped my bow off in front of them. Then they all started laughing, even you Yang. And that's pretty much what happened."

Yang thought about Blake's dream for a moment, "Well don't worry. It was just a dream anyway."

Blake looked down towards the grass, "Although…they say dreams sometimes depict things that are actually happening in your life."

Yang looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

A few tears fell from her eyes, "Yang, be honest with me, is that really why you're my friend? Because you feel bad for me and…"

Before she could finish, Yang had slapped Blake across the face. Blake placed her hand on her now red cheek from Yang's powerful slap. Blake looked at Yang who was looking down at the ground. She looked like she was about to cry.

"How…how dare you…?" Was all she said.

Blake continued to look at her confused.

Yang raised her head up. Her eyes were filled with tears as she shouted, "HOW DARE YOU THINK OR EVEN ASK THAT!?"

"Y…Yang," was all Blake could say.

"What kind of person would do that? Befriending someone just because you 'feel bad' for them? That's not a true friend, not in the slightest."

"I'm….I'm sorry Yang. It's just I thou…" before she could finish, Yang raised her hand, indicating her to stop.

"I'm not done," she continued, "I'm not friends with you just because you're a Faunus or because you're my teammate. I'm friends with you because of who you are. I don't care if you're my teammate or if you're a Faunus. What I care about is you, Blake Belladonna. You can be a human, Faunus, or an alien from an uncharted planet, but that doesn't change who you are. I can safely say that I speak for Ruby and Weiss when I say that I care about you because of you, not because of some animal ears on the top of your head. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Tears began to fall from Blake's eyes as well, "Yes."

Yang reached over and gave Blake a big hug. Blake followed in her steps and hugged Yang back.

"I'm sorry for saying that," Blake said, "It's just…after that dream, I was kind of afraid of losing the only friends I've had in a long time because of what I am."

"It's okay," Yang replied, "I can assure you that we aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thanks Yang. That means a lot to me."

They separated from their hug and stared at each other for a few seconds with smiles on their faces. Yang looked at her scroll to see the time. It was a little bit passed 6:30.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get something to eat and head back to the dorm. Care to join me?"

"You go on ahead," Blake answered, "I'm going to head to the library and look for a few books that might interest me."

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Yang said as she waved goodbye at Blake.

Blake waved back at her until she was nearly out of sight. She thought about what Yang had said and smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like her," she said to herself, "From what she said, I know she really cares about me. It's almost as if we were…" She chuckled, "I don't think she would ever go for something like that. It is an interesting thought though."

With that, Blake grabbed her book and began her way back to Beacon.

**Well that's all for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize if you were hoping for a continuation from the last chapter, but I wanted to focus on Blake and Yang for a bit. Don't worry, next chapter will continue what was happening. Remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you did. Until next time. **


	13. Truth or Lie

**Hello again readers. I'm here with another chapter for you guys. I am now currently at 180+ followers and have almost reached 100 favorites on this story. I can't thank you guys enough on making this story so popular. I truly do mean my gratitude towards you guys. Anyway here's the next chapter continuing from two chapters ago. I hope you guys enjoy. **

Weiss and Neptune walked down the street without a word to each other. Weiss found it awkward that he did not want to start a conversation with her. Then again, she had no idea what to talk about either.

She then decided to start with, "So where should we eat tonight?"

Neptune shrugged, "Not really sure. Although there is this noodle place not too far from here, it's a bit pricy, but you can't complain. I mean, if that's alright with you."

Weiss nodded, "That sounds good."

They continued to walk down the street and soon arrived at the restaurant Neptune had recommended. They went inside and quickly got a table. After they ordered, they began to talk casually. As they did, Weiss found herself disappointed that she wasn't connecting with Neptune in the way that she had connected with Ruby, considering how quickly they had connected in the first place.

_I don't understand, _she thought. _While I am enjoying his company, I'm not...connecting with him. What Ruby and I had experienced was much more meaningful compared to right now. Wait…what am I saying? Am I saying that I actually have deep relationship with Ruby? Maybe Ms. Goodwitch was right. Maybe…I have truly do have a crush on Ruby. No, what am I saying? This has to work. It can't fail. It just can't._

"Hey Weiss," Neptune called out.

Weiss quickly snapped back to reality.

"You okay? You seem…focused on something."

"Oh no, I'm fine."

They continued to make chat with each other.

_An hour earlier (again)…_

Ruby had just left the dining hall after having a decent meal. Unfortunately for her she had to eat alone since she had no idea where Blake and Yang were and she knew that Weiss was at the library doing research, or so she thought. As she left, she gave a quick stretch and a sigh of satisfaction to go with it.

"Well that was pretty good," she said to herself.

She then looked at her scroll to see the time, "I wonder if Weiss is almost done. It's almost going to be six and maybe she'll want to finish up early."

Ruby decided to head for the library to search for her Heiress friend. When she arrived, she scanned the bottom floor. She looked in all the aisles of books and even where the computers were located, but with no luck in finding Weiss. She then went up stairs and repeated the same procedure. Once again, Ruby could not find her. She thought for a second, confused.

"Where could she be?" She asked herself, "Did she leave already? Maybe she's back at the dorm."

Ruby then decided to head for the dorm. When she arrived, she opened the door, only to find the room empty with no one but her in it.

"If she's not here either, then where could she be?"

She sat on Weiss's bed and thought for a second. She then reached for the passes that she had planned on using with Weiss.

Ruby sighed, "Well with no one here but me, there's no point in staying here by myself. Besides, who says I can't have fun without Weiss? I can just treat her to something else next weekend."

She got up and decided to go to the arcade in Vale alone. She took the passes with her and headed out for Vale. She wasn't going to let the fact that she was by herself stop her from having a fun weekend.

When she arrived in Vale, she headed straight for Vale's local arcade. She came up to the building and went inside. The place was pretty large; the arcade had a great number of machines including crane games, and a mix of shooters, racing, and retro arcade games. Ruby noticed some of the multiplayer games and wished that Weiss was there with her. However, she paid no mind to the thought and decided to get started.

Before she knew it, more than an hour had passed by. At the end of her stay, she played though several different games, even getting a high score on one of the machines, which made her proud. Feeling that it was time to go, she decided to head out. Unfortunately, she had used up one of the passes, which meant that she could not come with Weiss next week, unless they agreed to share one pass.

As she was walking back to Beacon, she passed a particular restaurant, which caught her eye. However it wasn't the restaurant itself that interested her, but what she believed to be inside. She looked though the window at one particular table. When she saw her target, she tried to get a clear look at them.

_Is that…Weiss, _she thought. _Why is she here? I thought she was back at Beacon. Wait a minute…who's that with her?_

Ruby looked even closer and quickly realized, _that's Neptune. But why would they be here together? Wait, are they on a date? So if she's been here, then…_

Ruby quickly realized what was going on, _she never went to the library in the first place. She's been here in Vale the whole time. She…lied to me. But why would she feel obligated to lie to me like that. _

Tears began to form in her eyes and her chest started to pound, _does she not want to hang out with me or something? She could just say so if she didn't. Did she not want me to know about this? Why would she try to hide this from me? I thought…we were friends. I thought we could share anything together. I know I made an exception to her last secret, but this…how many more things is she hiding?_

Meanwhile inside, Weiss and Neptune were continuing their chatter as they ate. Weiss still continued to feel no connection between them as she had hoped for. As she ate, she felt a stare from someone and looked out the window briefly. Her eyes had caught a glimpse of Ruby, but her brain did not register it until a few seconds afterwards. When her brain had finally caught up, she quickly looked back at the window, only find that Ruby was gone.

_What was that, _She thought, _for a second there, I could have sworn I just saw Ruby. _

Weiss dismissed it as a hallucination created by her mind and continued her conversation with Neptune. Meanwhile, Ruby had begun her run back to Beacon with tears in her eyes. She felt her friendship with Weiss had been betrayed, as she thought the friendship she originally had with her was never truly there in the first place.

When she arrived in Beacon, she headed straight for her dorm. She felt as if she was going to burst out crying, but she did not want to do it in the middle of the hallway. As she continued to run, she thought of another way she could release the mix of sadness and anger that was brewing inside of her. Once she reached her dorm, she quickly entered and closed the door behind her.

"Hey sis," Yang greeted, back from wherever she was initially. Yang did not notice Ruby's frustration immediately.

Ruby ignored Yang and quickly rushed for her bed in search of some of her equipment. Yang noticed Ruby's lack of response and grew worried.

"Something wrong Ruby," she asked worried about her younger sister.

"I'm fine Yang," she replied angrily.

Yang could see past Ruby's obvious lie, "Ruby what's the matter?"

Ruby remained silent as she continued her search for something. When she finally had found what she had been looking for, she headed for the door once again.

"Wait a minute Ruby. Where are you going?"

"The Emerald Forest," Ruby answered.

Yang was surprised by her answer and jumped from the comfort of her bed, "Are you crazy? It's going to be dark soon."

Ruby didn't care. She just wanted to be by herself at the moment where no one could find her and continued for the door. Once she was out, she began to run down the hall.

Yang followed out of the room and called out, "Sis, what's the matter? Tell me."

Ruby turned back and replied, "Why don't you ask Weiss? I'm sure she could answer your question."

Ruby continued to run down the hall until she was out of sight. Yang called out to her, "Ruby come back. It's dangerous to go alone."

Yang knew that she couldn't stop her at this point. Ruby's speed was far greater than her own and she knew it. Her only hope was to trust in her sister's skills. Yang thought for a second, _Ask Weiss? What would she kno…wait. Don't tell she hurt my little sister again. I swear if she did something to her I'm going to…_

Yang began to grow angry, "I don't know what you did Schnee." She began cracking her knuckles, "But what I do know is that once you get back, it'll be time to melt this Ice Queen."

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you did. It's always nice to hear good things (and bad of course) from you guys. Until next time. **


	14. A Fight for Forgiveness

**Wow, I've hit 100 favorites on this story. I can't thank you guys enough for making this so popular. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Meanwhile, back in Vale, Weiss and Neptune were just finishing up their date. As they left the restaurant they walked down the street for a couple of block until one of them spoke.

"Well that was good," Neptune said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yes, it was," Weiss replied with a disappointed tone in her voice.

Weiss had a look of disappointment on her face. While she did enjoyed herself this evening, she was upset that she could not prove to herself that she was truly not a lesbian; however she still refused to believe the fact that she had a crush on Ruby.

"We should do this again some time," Neptune said, "maybe in a couple of weeks?"

"We'll see," Weiss answered, "Well I need to get going. I'll see you later."

Neptune waved goodbye at Weiss as she headed back to Beacon. When she arrived at Beacon, she headed for her dorm room, hoping to see Ruby's smiling face. She arrived at her dorm and went in, only to see that the only one there was Yang.

Weiss called, "Hey Yang, what's u…"

"YOU!" Yang shouted, interrupting Weiss's greeting.

Weiss looked confused for a second, but before she could react, Yang charged at her and grabbed Weiss by the throat. She then proceeded to slam Weiss into the wall, causing a great boom that could be heard from the nearby rooms. Weiss tried to release Yang's grip on her, but to no avail.

"Y…Yang what are…you doing," Weiss asked, feeling herself slowly losing breath.

"You've got some nerve Schnee. You know that right?" Yang asked. Her eyes had turned red and a small aura of fire emited from her body.

"What…are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Weiss. You know damn well what you did you heartless bitch."

"Yang…please, I don't know…what you're talking about. I swear to God."

"Don't lie to me you know what you did to Ruby and I'm not letting go until I get answers."

_Ruby, _she thought, _something's wrong with her?_

"Ruby? What's wrong…with her? Where is she?"

"Don't try to change the subject Weiss."

"I'm…not trying to…change anything. Please Yang…let me go. I…can't breathe."

If it were any other person, Yang would not hesitate to keep them in her grasp until they were nearly out of breath. However she had no choice, knowing not only that Weiss was her teammate, but doing so could result in her being expelled from Beacon. With no choice, Yang released her grip from Weiss's throat. Weiss immediately began gasping for air.

When she had caught enough of her breath she asked, "What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking psychopath?"

"You're the one at fault here Weiss," Yang replied, "If you think you can just catch your breath and run then you are sadly mistaken. You're not leaving until I get my questions answered."

Weiss glared at her, "I told you I don't know anything."

"Why am I having a hard time believing you?"

"Because you refuse to accept the truth."

Yang looked at her annoyed, "You swear you're telling the truth?"

"Yes Yang I swear."

"Fine."

Yang took a deep breath and began to relax again. Her eyes returned to normal and the fire emitting from her had faded away.

After Yang had settled down, Weiss asked, "Now tell me what's going on. Where is Ruby? And what's wrong with her?"

Yang closed her eyes for a second and said, "Either you're good at playing dumb or you really are telling the truth."

At this point Yang did not care anymore. She was too worried about her sister to attack Weiss and was willing to answer her questions.

"Ruby came by earlier, crying for reasons that are beyond me. She quickly grabbed some stuff and left. When I tried to ask her what's wrong she said to ask you and that you would know. I'm not really sure what she meant by it, but I assumed that you were the cause of it."

Weiss looked confused for a second and thought, _Why would Ruby be upset with me? Did I do something to offend her?_

"Well I don't know what I did, I swear. Now, where is she? Did she say where she was going?"

Yang crossed her arms, "She did, but why should I tell you?"

"Because she could be in danger," Weiss replied.

Despite knowing that Ruby had went to the Emerald Forest, Yang was confident in her sister's abilities and knew that she could take care of herself.

Weiss was growing worried, "Yang if you know where she is then tell me. Please."

Yang hesitated for a second, but was willing to oblige, "Fine. She's at the Emerald Forest right now."

Weiss was surprised by Yang's answer, "Are you kidding me? She could be in trouble. I'm going to go find her."

"If you want to then good luck, but I know my sister and she is perfectly capable of holding her own."

Weiss ignored Yang, quickly changing into her combat gear and heading out the door to go and get Myrtenaster. Yang only watched as Weiss left the room, her arms still crossed and some anger lingering inside her.

After grabbing her dust rapier, Weiss began running towards the Emerald Forest while saying, "I don't know what I did Ruby, but please be okay. Please."

When she arrived at the edge of the Emerald Forest, she began her search. The only problem was that the forest was huge and looked almost the same in every direction. However, her search was quickly shortened as she heard a loud boom come from the forest. She looked in the direction of the boom and saw a tree in the distance fall to the ground, followed by another boom. Another tree fell afterwards, with another after that one. Weiss felt that this must be Ruby's doing and decided to head for the destruction. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would find who she was looking for. When she arrived, she found her target not far from her.

In the distance, Ruby was chopping the trees with Crescent Rose. With a single slash, the tree would come tumbling down. Weiss had to get Ruby's attention, not only to find out what was wrong, but in order to stop Ruby from deforesting the entire area.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out.

Ruby jumped at the sudden call. She turned around and saw Weiss not far from her. Weiss gave a soft smile towards her, but Ruby replied with a cold glare back. Without warning, Ruby took off in an attempt to leave Weiss behind her. Weiss, however, was not going to let this happen easily.

"Wait up," Weiss called out.

Weiss followed behind Ruby, not letting her out of her sight. Ruby tried to slow her down by slicing down trees, but Weiss managed to evade them and continued her chase.

"Please Ruby, stop running. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter," Ruby replied, "Why would anything be the matter?"

"Because you're clearly upset," Weiss answered, "Please tell me."

"Why should I? You never tell me anything, so why should I tell you?"

"This is different. I know I did something wrong Ruby. Your sister told me. Now please tell me what I did. We're best friends aren't we?"

Ruby instantly came to a halt, "Are we though? Are we really best friends?"

As Weiss stopped she was confused by Ruby's question, "What do you mean? Of course we are."

"Well then…what kind of friend lies to her best friend," Ruby asked while staring at the ground.

"Wha…what are you talking about?"

"I saw you in Vale with Neptune. You were on a date weren't you?"

Weiss was shocked, _Oh my God. So that hallucination wasn't a hallucination after all. It was really her._

"We…," Weiss froze. She wanted to find a way out of this, but she knew she was caught and there was no point in trying to get out of it with another lie, especially since Ruby was starting to lose trust in her. She sighed, "Yes, we were."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Why did you feel obligated to lie to me like that?"

Weiss looked down, "I don't know. I guess…I didn't want you to know."

"You could have just said you had plans and left it at that, but there was no need for lying to me Weiss."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Just an 'I'm sorry' is that all?"

"What more do you want? Do you want a parade or something to go with it?"

"No, I just want your apology to be meaningful?

"How more meaningful can I get? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I…" Ruby stopped midsentence to think. She had no response to Weiss's question, "I have no idea."

"Well do you forgive me Ruby?"

Ruby looked down for a second, "I don't know. I need to think about it. I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Ruby wait," Weiss called to her.

Ruby turned her head back at Weiss.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…" Weiss began, but wasn't able to finish.

_Who am I kidding? _She thought,_ That date tonight was a disastet. Plus, Ms. Goodwitch is right. I can't deny this anymore. I…have a crush on this girl and it's time that I told her. Come on Weiss you can do this. Just tell her how you feel. Whether she accepts you or not, she will still be your best friend. _

"Ruby…I…"

Before Weiss could finish, a growl was heard near them. They turned towards the source and saw an Ursa emerge from the darkness of the forest. They quickly readied themselves and got into battle position with weapons in hand.

"Well this is great," Ruby said.

"Were you expecting this not to happen?" Weiss asked.

"I was hoping it wouldn't."

"Well, got any ideas?"

"Yeah, if you distract it for me and I'll try to strike it when it isn't looking. Sound good?"

"Works for me."

Weiss charged at the Ursa at full speed. The Ursa attempted to slash at Weiss, but before it could land a hit, Weiss used her glyphs to jump into the air and avoided its attack. The Ursa reacted as well and hit Weiss in the air, wiping Weiss out and sending her into a nearby tree.

"WEISS!" Ruby called out.

"I'm fine," Weiss called back as she tried to get up.

The Ursa changed its focus on to Ruby who got ready for an attack. Ruby swung at the beast, but the Ursa managed to avoid her attacks and countered with a slash at Ruby. Ruby barely avoided the hit, resulting in a tear in her clothes. She tried to walk back, but a tree prevented her from doing so. With nowhere to go, Ruby's only option was to try another attack.

Before Ruby could do anything, the Ursa rose to his hind legs and gave a roar of pain. As it landed, it was revealed that Weiss had stabbed the Ursa in the back with Myrtenaster. Weiss held on with her rapier as the beast tried to shake her off.

"Get away from her," Weiss said.

"Don't let go Weiss," Ruby called out.

"What made you think I would want tooooo?" Weiss asked as she held on with everything she had.

Despite her efforts, the Ursa managed to get Weiss off of her, causing her to go flying into another tree and hitting her head in the process.

"WEEEIIISSS," Ruby cried out.

There was no response from Weiss this time. Ruby looked at the Ursa with anger in her eyes. The beast only continued to stare at her, waiting for her next move.

"How dare you hurt my best friend?"

Ruby screamed as she flew towards the beast. She began to swing ferociously at the Ursa, with hits landing here and there. The beast was quickly worn out by the attack, as it could not keep up with Ruby's movements. Ruby decided to finish it by jumping onto the monster's back and using Crescent Rose to slice the Ursa's head clean off. After doing so, Ursa's body fell, lifeless. Ruby put away her weapon and ran for Weiss.

She lifted Weiss by her head, "Weiss are you alright?"

Weiss sat up next to Ruby, groaning from the pain, "Yeah I'll be fine. I can walk this off."

Ruby put her arms around Weiss, "I'm just glad you're okay. Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh um, I was going say that I…I, uh…I…"

_Come on Weiss just do it, _she thought.

"I…I think you're an incredible person and I don't deserve to have you as a friend."

_Damn it, you fucking dolt, _she thought to herself.

Ruby once again put her arms around her, "Don't say that Weiss. You do deserve a friend like me. You're my best friend Weiss and I…care about you…a lot. Now let's get going before it gets too late."

Weiss nodded in agreement, but before they left Weiss said, "You go on ahead. I need to get Myrtenaster and I'll catch up with you."

Ruby nodded and headed back to Beacon. Once she had made some distance, Weiss went up to a nearby tree and began to gently bang her head on it.

"Damn it, you idiot, stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell was that Weiss? Is that what you call a confession?"

She sighed, "Well, hopefully the opportunity will come up again soon. And when that time does come around, I WILL tell her how I feel."

After making that promise to herself, she pulled Myrtenaster out of the dead Ursa and went to catch up to Ruby.

**Well that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed. I apologize ahead of time for the tease, but don't worry. I promise you that they WILL get together and I also promise you that it will be very, VERY soon. Anyway, remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	15. The Perfect Gift

**Wow, I'm almost up to 200 follows on this story. I can't thank you guys enough. With that said I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Another weekend had come and gone once again and the students of Beacon prepared themselves for another week of training and studying. Before the students began their first day of the week, they were gathered for an important announcement.

Ozpin went up front and greeted the students, "Good morning students. I trust you all had a wonderful weekend. Well today I bring you some rather interesting news. This year we've decided on trying something new to help the teams to 'know each other' better. So we've decided to create something we're calling 'Team Appreciation Day.'"

Many of the students looked confused as Ozpin began to explain, "I know the name is rather cheesy, but allow me to ease your confusion. This Friday we will be having a small 'festival' so to say that will include cooporative games, food, and other events that will help you to connect with your teammates, as you will be with them for the rest of your stay here at Beacon. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your day."

That evening once they were done with their classes, Team RWBY was in their dorm room relaxing. Blake was reading to Yang her favorite book series, Weiss was looking over notes, and Ruby was playing on her scroll. During this time, an idea came over Ruby. The idea made her smile as she looked over at her teammates.

"Hey guys," she began, "I want to call a quick team meeting."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Ruby to see what she had to say. She began, "Well as you guys know, that Team Appreciation Day thing that Professor Ozpin announced is this Friday and I was thinking of a way we could show how much we appreciate each other?"

"And what idea is that sis," Yang asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a secret gift exchange. We each draw a name and then we get a gift for that person."

"Like a Secret Santa?" Blake asked.

"Exactly," Ruby answered, "Only it's not for Christmas."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Yang said.

Blake agreed, "Indeed. It would be a great way to show how much we care about each other."

With no response from Weiss, Ruby peeked over her bed, "What about you Weiss? What do you think?"

Weiss was hesitant, but answered, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

Ruby put her hands together, "Then it's decided."

Ruby jumped off her bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She began to write the names of her teammates, including her own. When she was done, she took the paper and ripped off the pieces that had each teammates name on it and folded each up until you could not tell which said which. She grabbed a cup and placed the four pieces of paper into it and shook the cup so the names were jumbled up and unknown by anyone. When she was done she handed the cup to Weiss.

"Here Weiss," she began, "Remember if you get your own name, just pick another."

Weiss nodded as she reached into the cup and pulled out a wad of paper. She opened it and read it to herself. Weiss's eyes widened from shock as she read "Ruby" in big letters.

_Why am I not surprised, _Weiss thought, _Wait, this could be my chance. This could be my opportunity to show Ruby how I really feel about her. Yes I'll get her something incredible. Something that says, "I like you as more than a friend." Yes it's perfect. _

After Weiss had drawn, Ruby handed the cup to Blake and then Yang, saving herself for last.

Once everyone had drawn, Ruby said, "Alright so everyone has someone that isn't them right?"

Everyone nodded, "Great. Now remember, make sure you have a gift by Friday. We'll hand them out to each other that afternoon."

"Is there a price limit on what we can get that person," Blake asked.

Ruby shook her head, "It just needs to be something that says, 'I appreciate and care about you and I want to show you how much I do by giving you this gift.' Is that good enough?"

Blake nodded.

"Also," Ruby continued, "Don't let anyone else know who your person is. Let's keep it as secretive as possible."

At about the middle of the week, Weiss found herself alone with no one else with her. The rest of her team was gone doing who knows what. With no one with her, it was the perfect opportunity to go out and buy Ruby's gift. She decided to head for Vale immediately. When she arrived, she began to think.

"Okay, what should I get her," Weiss asked herself, "It needs to say 'I care about you a lot Ruby.'"

As she walked down the street, she passed by a store that caught her eye. It was a jewelry store. One of Vale's finest at that. Seeing it, she smiled.

"That's it. What better way to show her how much I care about her than with a beautiful piece of jewelry?"

Without hesitation, Weiss went inside and looked at what the store had to offer. She was impressed by some of the products, but nothing caught her eye imedeately. She went in hoping to find something involving roses, as it fit Ruby well, but just decided to see what the store had to offer.

"Now what should I get her? Maybe a necklace? Or how about a bracelet?"

Before she could think anymore, she was approached by one of the store's salesmen, "Good afternoon ma'am, is there something we can help you with today?"

Weiss looked up at the salesman, "Um yes, do you happen to have anything with a rose on it hopefully? Like a bracelet or a necklace by any chance?"

The man thought for a second, "I believe we do ma'am. We have a few things that have roses on them actually."

The salesman escorted her to one of the counters, where he left her so he could grab some of the products that may interest her. He soon returned with three different items.

"Okay now this first one here is a simple bracelet that contains a single rose charm on it. It's very nice and affordable at only 50 Lien. Next we have this 10 karat gold necklace, which also contains a rose at the bottom of it. It is also a good price at 150 Lien. And lastly we have another 10 karat gold bracelet with three roses on it. It's also at a good price of 130 Lien."

Weiss observed each of the products carefully. In the end, she was not satisfied with any of them and it was proven with a sigh. While they were nice, Weiss wanted something more impressive. Something that Ruby truly deserved to have.

"Do you have anything a little more…expensive?"

The man thought for a bit, "Well we do have one more thing that came in a few weeks ago, but I don't believe it will be in your budget."

Weiss stared at him said in a demanding voice, "Show me."

The man left and returned with a long, rectangular box. He opened it and what laid inside left Weiss in awe.

"Now this," he began, "is a bracelet of 18 karat gold. It includes handcrafted red roses that go all around the bracelet that are also rimmed with 18 karat gold too. What do you think? Impressive right?

Impressed, she asked, "May I look at it?"

The man took the bracelet out of the box and handed it to Weiss. Weiss looked at every inch of it in amazement. Her mouth even dropped slightly.

_This is it, _Weiss thought, _It's…perfect. _

"How much are you asking for it?"

The salesman gave a light chuckle, "I'm afraid it may be out of price range ma'am."

Weiss stared at him, "Name your price," she said with a strict tone in her voice.

Surprised, he answered, "It's 4,600 Lien."

Weiss continued to observe the bracelet, "Hmph, only?"

The man was surprised and confused by her words. He was right, it was expensive, but Weiss didn't care. When it came to showing how much she cared for Ruby and finally telling her how she felt, money was no object. Plus, Weiss felt that Ruby deserved to have something so beautiful. Weiss smiled while thinking about this.

She looked back at the salesman, "Consider it sold."

A surprised face suddenly appeared on the man's face, "Ma'am are you sure you can afford this?"

Weiss's smile continued, "You should learn who your customers are before you ask such questions. And yes, I'm very sure."

The man ignored Weiss's comment and rung up the total, "Well after taxes, your total is 4,976 Lien. Now what kind of payment method would you like ma'am?"

Weiss took out her credit card and handed it to the salesman, "All at once."

The man took the card and swiped it. After doing so, he noticed the name on the card read "Weiss Schnee."

He gasped and asked, "Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company?"

Weiss only answered with a smile.

The salesman began to laugh nervously, "Oh pardon my comment from earlier Miss Schnee. We…we are very honored to do business with someone of your status."

"It's quite alright," Weiss replied, "Just remember what I said okay?"

"Yes, of course ma'am," He placed the bracelet in a bag and handed it to Weiss, "Here you are Miss Schnee. Have a great day."

"You too."

With her gift in hand, Weiss headed back to Beacon without delay. She was hoping that no one had noticed her absence. When she got back to Beacon, she headed straight for her dorm room, making sure that no one she knew, especially Ruby, saw the gift in her hand. As she reached her dorm, she quickly went for her drawer and put the bag away underneath some of her clothes. When she was done, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said from behind.

Weiss quickly turned around, "Oh hey Ruby. What's up?"

"I just got back from Professor Oobleck's tutoring session," Ruby answered, "Man I wish I was as smart was you Weiss, because it's been brutal for me. So, what have you been up to this afternoon?"

Weiss's first thought was to try and cover up the fact that she had gone shopping for Ruby's gift, but she quickly remembered that Ruby didn't even know that the gift was for her in the first place and answered, "I went to Vale to get my gift for my secret teammate."

"Oohh," Ruby said intrigued, "I can't wait to see what you got them. I bet it'll be cool."

"It..it is. At least I hope. So have you gotten yours yet."

"Yep, I went yesterday and got my gift. Although, it's not really anything special and I kinda feel like they won't like very much," Ruby said starting to get disappointed.

Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm sure they'll love it no matter what it is."

Ruby smiled, "You think so?"

Weiss gave a single nod. Ruby followed with a smile and a quick hug that only lasted a few seconds. Feeling Ruby so close to her made her feel happy inside.

"Well, do you want to get something to eat at the dining hall because I'm starving?" Ruby asked.

"That would be great," Weiss answered.

"Great, then let's go."

Ruby grabbed onto Weiss and pulled her out of the dorm and headed straight for the dining hall.

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember, if you **_**did**_** enjoy, then be sure to follow, favorite, and comment. Unfortunately since I'm rather caught up on chapters, I won't be doing any more mid week updates, but you can still expect another chapter next week for sure. Until next time. **


	16. The Gift Worth Giving

**Hey Ruby, what does the counter say about the story follow number? **

**Ruby: IT'S OVER 200!**

**Yep, it's hard to believe that I have hit 200 follows on this story. This has also put me in the top 3 pages of most followed stories. I really want to thank you guys so much for allowing me to hit another milestone on this story. It's really you guys that have made this story so popular. To celebrate, I've got another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy. **

Friday quickly arrived for Weiss, which meant it would soon be time for Team RWBY to exchange their gifts with each other. While in class Weiss began to think about how she would use her gift to tell Ruby how she really felt about her.

_Okay, _she thought_, How about this? I'll give her the gift, and hopefully, if she loves it enough, she'll say thank you and we can continue with the exchange. Then tonight I'll ask her if we can talk about something alone. And when it's just the two of us, I'll ask her what she thinks about her gift and work it out from there. Yeah I think that should work. _

A slam was heard right in front of her. Glynda had once again interrupted her train of thought.

"Miss Schnee can I speak to you after class?"

Weiss looked down, "Yes Ms. Goodwitch."

Ruby offered to stay behind and wait for her, but Weiss insisted that she go back to the dorm. When the room was clear, Weiss went up to Glynda's desk and sat down.

"Miss Schnee, is this affection you have for Miss Rose bothering you still? You're grades are starting to slip because of it and if you don't do something about it soon, then I'll just have to bring you two together to talk it out."

"Don't worry Ms. Goodwitch," Weiss replied, "I actually plan on telling her today."

Glynda smirked, "Oh really?"

Weiss gave a single nod, "Yep my team and I decided to do a gift exchange and I was lucky enough to draw her name. So I got her something I feel will be really special to her. Once I give it to her, I'm going to try and take it from there."

"Oh I see," Glynda said. She smiled, "Well I do wish you the best of luck Miss Schnee and I hope everything turns out good for the both of you."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch."

"If you need anything else, you are welcome to stop by my office. That'll be all then."

Weiss waved goodbye to Glynda and started her way back to her dorm, where the rest of her team was no doubt waiting for her. As she walked back, she went past the main courtyard, where most of the day's festivities were occurring. There were stands that offered games and others that supplied food such as cotton candy, corn dogs, and other junk food she wouldn't dare eat any other day. When she reached her dorm, she went inside to find that all of her teammates were present.

"Ah Weiss there you are," Ruby began, "Did everything turn out okay with Miss Goodwitch."

"Yes, everything's fine," she answered, "She just wanted to ask me a quick question."

"Well then," Ruby said, "Now that we're all here, let's exchange the gifts we got for our secret teammate. We can go down the line, which means that I go first."

Ruby jumped onto her bed and grabbed a small box from under one of her pillows. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a black bow. She jumped down and looked at her teammates back and forth one by one, making the others wonder who it would be given to.

"And mine goes to…" she stopped at Weiss and handed her the box, "You Weiss."

Weiss was surprised that Ruby had drawn her name of all things.

"Come on Weiss open it," Ruby said energetically.

"Yeah let's see what you got," Yang added.

Weiss slowly opened the present. She pulled the bow, which came off easily. Weiss then removed the wrapping paper and found that it was a white box that was closed with tape. She cut the tape using her nail and opened it. She was surprised by what she found. It contained a picture frame. On top it said, 'Friends for Life.' The frame also contained a picture of the two of them giving each other a side hug while staring at the camera.

Weiss smiled, "Ruby this is wonderful. Thank you."

"That's not all. Read the card. Read the card."

Weiss looked under the frame and found a card that read "To My Best Friend" in big, bold letters. She pulled the card out and placed the box down.

She began to read it aloud, "'Weiss, Thank you for being such an incredible friend. I know we've had our rocky moments, but I know such follies will not destroy the strong friendship we have developed anytime soon. You are an incredible and strong woman and I know that you will become one of the greatest huntresses Remnant has ever seen. Thanks for being there for me and I pray our friendship lasts a lifetime. Your best friend, Ruby Rose."

"Aw that's so sweet sis," Yang commented.

"Indeed, it's good to see you've really grown together since the first day you two met," Blake added.

A few tears feel from Weiss's eyes, "Thank you Ruby. This means a lot to me."

Ruby smiled, "I know it's not much, but I'm glad that you like it. Well now it's your turn Weiss."

Weiss took a deep breath internally and went over to her drawer and pulled out her gift. She had changed out the bags during the week so Ruby wouldn't get an idea of what Weiss had gotten her.

"It's funny you drew me Ruby, because I drew you too."

Weiss handed Ruby the bag, which Ruby grabbed excitedly. She removed the tissue paper and pulled out the long, black box from inside. Ruby looked at it and assumed that it was some sort of cheap jewelry that Weiss had gotten for her, but she didn't care. The fact that it came from Weiss is what meant the most to her. When she opened the box, her assumptions were proven wrong as she gasped and was paralyzed from shock. Her mouth even dropped a few inches as well.

"What…what is it Ruby, tell us what you got," Yang said eagerly.

Ruby's speech was impaired. She could not believe the beauty that lay in front of her,

"W-W-W-Weiss," she said, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "It's…it's beautiful."

Ruby pulled out the bracelet and dropped the box on the ground, causing a thud. When they saw the bracelet, Yang and Blake's eyes widened greatly.

"Holy shit," Yang said out of pure shock.

"Is...is that real," Blake asked.

"Of course it's real. It's 18 karat," Weiss answered.

Yang leaned over to Blake, "Damn, I wish Weiss would have drawn my name."

"No kidding," Blake replied.

Finally able to speak, Ruby said, "Weiss…this… this must've been expensive."

"Don't worry about that Ruby. You said to get something that shows how much I care about you and that's what I wanted to get you."

Tears fell from Ruby's eyes, almost to a point where she had actually started fully crying. She held the bracelet in her hand for a few seconds and then extended her arm out at Weiss.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but...butI can't accept this," Ruby said shaking her head.

Weiss was surprised, "What? Why not?"

"It's just…it's just too much. What did I do to ever deserve such a gift from you?"

"You became my best friend," Weiss answered, "That's what."

"I'm sorry Weiss. I just can't take this."

"Take it Ruby, please."

Ruby shook her head again, "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Weiss pushed the bracelet back a Ruby, "Ruby Rose, you WILL accept this gift. I won't forgive you if you don't."

Ruby was silent for a few seconds. Seeing that Weiss was not going to take it back, she nodded and placed the bracelet on her wrist. When she finished, she rushed towards Weiss and wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you so much Weiss. It's one of the best things anyone has ever gotten me."

Weiss followed and put her arms around Ruby as well. She let herself be absorbed by the moment. Her mind had drifted off as she thought about how the rest of her plan would go later on.

"_Hey Ruby, can I talk to you? Alone?"_

"_Yes of course. What is it?"_

"_Well first off, did you like your gift?"_

"_Are you kidding? It's the one of best things anyone has gotten me."_

"_I'm glad. The reason I got you such a gift was because…I really care about you Ruby."_

"_I care about you too Weiss. I know that since we got here to Beacon, we've become really good friends and…"_

"_No, not as friends. I mean…I care about you as…as more than just a friend. I mean, I like you…in…that way."_

"_You mean like…a girlfriend."_

"_Yes…like that."_

"_Me too Weiss."_

"_R…really?"_

"_Yes, I've felt the same way too for some time now and I would love to be your girlfriend, if you would let me."_

"_Yes Ruby, I will."_

_Then we'll come together for a kiss and it will be perfect. I can imagine it now. It's almost as if I really am kissing her._

As her mind came back to reality, she felt something on her lips, followed by a muffled voice that seemed to call out to her. Once her mind snapped back, she quickly realized that she had been kissing Ruby on accident the whole time. She quickly pulled away and took a few steps back.

_Oh my God, _she thought as she began to turn red, _What have I done? I screwed it up. Damn it Weiss what were you thinking?_

"W…Weiss," was all that Ruby said.

Blake and Yang only sat there with their eyes wide open from total surprise.

Weiss looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry Ruby."

Weiss quickly ran past Ruby and out the door.

"Weiss come back," Ruby called out.

With no response, Ruby decided to chase after Weiss. Meanwhile Weiss had begun running through the academy in an attempt to escape from Ruby. She didn't know where she was going; her mind was in too much of a jumbled mess to figure that part out.

_I fucked it up, _she thought, _I fucked it up big time. Ruby must think I'm a freak now. Damn it what's wrong with me. It was all planned out and I go and kiss her like that out of the blue. What was I thinking? Where should I go now? I can't confront her, not like this. Perhaps Ms. Goodwitch will let me stay in her office for a bit, just until this dies down._

Weiss soon arrived at Glynda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Glynda called out.

Weiss opened the door.

"Ah Miss Schnee, come in. How can I help you?" she asked while grading some papers.

"I screwed up Ms. Goodwitch. I screwed up badly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I…kissed Ruby."

"Well that's good, right? Isn't that what you were trying to do?" Glynda asked.

"NO it's not. It was a complete accident. My mind slipped and I just kissed her without thought. I had a plan and everything set out. What should I do Ms. Goodwitch?"

"Well if you ask me, I think it's the perfect time to tell her how you really feel. You should go find her and tell her right now while she's confused about what you did."

"I…I can't," Weiss said, upset about what she had done.

"And why not?"

"I'm…I'm too afraid."

"What's there to be afraid of Miss Schnee?"

"I'm scared about what she will say. I kissed her so suddenly. If I tell her that I like her now, what will she think? What if…she rejects me?"

"She won't," a familiar voice answered.

Weiss gasped and turned around to see Ruby standing at the door of Glynda's office. Weiss was frozen in fear. She could not get her body to move.

"R…Ruby?"

Seeing the situation, Glynda smiled, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Glynda got up from her chair and left her office so Ruby and Weiss could talk it out. Weiss began to grow scared.

_Please don't leave me alone with her,_ Weiss begged in her mind as Glynda closed the door behind her.

Weiss continued to stare at the ground until she came up with an idea to escape.

"I…I just remembered I need to return a book to the library," she said.

Weiss tried to run past Ruby again, but she was stopped by Ruby's hand.

Ruby shook her head, "You're not escaping this time Weiss."

Weiss sighed at the failure of her last resort. They continued to stay silent for almost a minute until Weiss asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Ruby answered.

Weiss looked down in shame, "I see."

"So is it true," Ruby asked, "Do you…like me? In…that way?"

Weiss nodded, "I do."

"And is that why you've been acting weird these past few weeks?"

Weiss nodded, "I never meant to hurt you Ruby. I was…just afraid."

"I see," Ruby said, "But what about your date with Neptune?"

"That was something I tried just to prove I didn't have a crush on you, but it only proved my feelings for you even more."

Ruby gathered her thoughts for a second and said, "So…you really do like me then?"

Weiss sighed, "Yes, I do. And not just feelings like for a friend. My feelings for you are much stronger than that. Ruby Rose, when we first met I thought you were just a childish dunce that was going to just bring me down with you. However after we've gotten to know each other, I've seen who you really are. You are a strong and incredible young girl with so much potential to become a great huntress. I feel like I've formed a unique connection with you that goes beyond a friendship, to a point where it could possibly be feelings of love one day. What I'm trying to say Ruby is that…I have incredibly strong feelings for you. When I'm around you, I feel happy. I feel complete. I feel like I can do anything. I think the reason it took so long to tell you this is because I couldn't believe it for myself, but after proving that these feelings were no doubt true, I want to tell you how I really feel."

"I see," was all that Ruby said.

"And if you're not willing to accept my feelings, then I'm okay with it. I would still be happy if we could continue being best friends and…"

Before Weiss could finish, Ruby placed her index finger on Weiss's lips, silencing her instantly. Weiss looked at her confused.

"Silly," Ruby giggled, "Didn't I say that I wouldn't reject you?"

"W-what," Weiss asked out of pure shock and confusion.

"To be honest I've kinda been feeling the same way for some time as well."

"R-really? Since when"

Ruby answered, "Since that day when we were in Vale together I've been feeling the same way as well. I felt we had some sort of unique connection. I wasn't sure what it was that I was feeling right away, but after you kissed me earlier, I've figured them out. I know now that they were feelings that I had for you. Feelings that go beyond a friendship. For some reason it doesn't shock me the way it did you. I honestly don't know why. Maybe because it feels…kinda right. I think that's why I was hurt so much after you tried pushing me away. I think these feelings I've been having may also be why I was so hurt last week. I think deep down I was heartbroken from seeing you and Neptune together. I was actually going to dismiss these feelings, but you telling me this changes everything."

"So…you have the same feelings for me?"

"I do Weiss. Everything I said on that card is true. I think you're an incredible young woman and there's no doubt in my mind that you will do great things."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you Ruby."

They stood silent for a few seconds until Weiss finally asked, "So…does this mean we're going out, as in girlfriend and…girlfriend?"

Ruby smiled, "Let me try and answer that for you."

Ruby slowly walked up to Weiss. Weiss was unsure of what Ruby was planning to do, but she decided to go along with it. When she was up-close with Weiss, Ruby wrapped her arms around her and leaned in and extended her lips out at Weiss. At this point, Weiss was fully aware of what was happening and could not believe it had come true. She quickly prepared herself by extending her own lips and moving towards Ruby's. Their lips quickly met and they fell into their first true kiss. Both of their minds absorbed the feeling of each other's lips. Their kiss lasted for almost a minute until they separated.

As they separated, Ruby noticed that Weiss's once pale face had turned a deep shade of red. Seeing this made Ruby chuckle a bit.

"So did that answer your question?" Ruby asked.

Weiss smiled and nodded. Tears quickly formed in her eyes.

"Ruby," Weiss called as she jumped at Ruby, giving her a big hug.

Weiss began to cry tears of joy. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. Ruby comforted her by rubbing her back. Tears had also fallen from Ruby's eyes as well.

"Well now that we're dating, how are we going to tell Blake and your sister?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," Ruby grabbed both of Weiss's hands, "Together."

**Well here we are, the moment many of you were waiting for. I really hope you guys enjoyed. Please, if you did enjoy, remember to follow, favorite and review. I always enjoy knowing what you guys are thinking, so I know what I'm doing right and what you guys would want to see. Also, if you're following me, then you can hopefully expect another RWBY story soon. It's going to be a really long one-shot (maybe), but I'll try and upload it in time for Halloween. Until next time.**

**Edit: Apparently there are some that are assuming that this story is ending soon. I just want to make it clear for you guys that I have no intentions on ending this anytime soon. You can still expect updates on a timley basis.**


	17. The Bee That Stings

**Hey guys, nothing much for me to say, though I would like to thank you guys for the reviews and the PMs that I've been getting about this story. Knowing how much you guys love it keeps me going. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Back at the dorm, Blake and Yang had waited nearly almost an hour for Ruby and Weiss to return.

Yang sighed, "Do you think Ruby and Weiss are okay Blake?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Blake replied, "I'm just confused on what happened earlier."

Yang looked up to the ceiling, "Me too." Yang jumped off of her bed, "Well why don't we finish up this gift exchange? I mean it's kinda obvious who the last two are now."

Blake nodded, "I agree."

Blake got up from her bed and reached underneath. She pulled out a small to medium sized box. It was large enough that two hands were required, but not so big that it oversized anyone. She handed the box to Yang with a smile.

"Here Yang, this is for you," she said.

Yang took the box from Blake's hands and began to open it. When the wrapping was gone, it was revealed to be a wooden box with strange patterns carved into it. Yang looked at it curiously.

"This looks familiar," she said.

When she opened it, her eyes widened from surprised. It was revealed to be a hair brush, but not just any brush, a certain brush that Yang had taken an interest in a few weeks ago.

"This is…the brush from the market," Yang said, "You…got this for me?"

Blake gave a smirk, "I wasn't really sure what to get you and I remembered you saying that you liked that brush. I was lucky to see that the woman hadn't sold it yet and that's when I bought it."

"But...I remember it being somewhat pricy."

"Don't worry about it. It's for a very good friend of mine and that's all that matters."

Yang put her arms around Blake, "Thank you Blake. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm glad you like it."

After Yang pulled away, she said, "Well I guess that just leaves me."

Yang grabbed her book bag and pulled out a small rectangular gift that was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

"Here you go Blake. I hope you like it. Though I don't think mine is anywhere near as good as yours though."

"It's the thought that matters to me Yang," Blake said.

Blake removed the wrapping paper with delicacy. When she was finished, she gasped at what was in her hands.

"This..this is," she stuttered, "the next volume of Rise of the Giants? But how? It doesn't release for some time."

"I have a friend whose father works for the publishing company. I asked them to pull a few strings for me and they managed to get one of the books early for me. It wasn't until yesterday that I actually got it from them."

"That sounds like it took a lot of work."

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, 'it's for a good friend of mine,'" Yang said with a smile.

Blake smiled back at her. Suddenly, without warning, Yang swiped the book from Blake's hands.

"Hey, what are you…"

"I only have one condition for this book," Yang said.

Blake raised a brow curiously, "And that is…"

"You can only read it when I'm around. And it has to be to me."

Blake chuckled at Yang's request, "Okay, consider it done."

"Good," Yang said while handing the book back to Blake.

Blake took the book and placed it in her bookshelf.

When she was done Yang asked, "So since Ruby and Weiss are gone, do you want to go enjoy the festivities going on?"

"That sounds like it could be fun," Blake answered.

"Great then let's go."

Yang headed for the door while Blake followed behind her. When they arrived in the main courtyard where everything was occurring, they looked around and observed the scene. There were many stands that included food, carnival-like games, and other attractions. Many of the students were getting along with each and enjoying themselves with their teammates and friends.

"What do you think ladies? Not too bad, hmm?" said a strange voice.

Blake and Yang turned around to see Professor Ozpin approaching them. They both greeted him together.

"I gotta say Professor, this was really nice thing to do for us," Yang said.

"Yes, it seems everyone is getting along well with each other," Blake added.

"Well that was the goal of this little festivity," Ozpin said, "especially with most of them having a mission coming up soon. You can't work well if your team can't cooperate now can you?"

Yang shook her head, "No you can't."

Yang looked over and saw a cotton candy stand and was beginning to crave some.

"I'll be right back," Yang said.

Yang headed for the stand immediately, leaving Ozpin and Blake behind.

Being just the two of them, Ozpin asked, "So how have you been Blake?"

"I've been fine. How about you Professor?"

"I've been well myself. I see you and Miss Xiao Long are getting along very well."

"Yes, I'm lucky to have a friend and partner like her."

They remained silent for a few seconds until Ozpin asked, "So do you have any love interests yet Miss Belladonna?"

Blake was shocked by such a question, "W-why would you ask that?"

Ozpin shrugged, "Just making small talk. I was once your age going after young ladies like yourself."

Blake blushed a bit, "Well…there is one person I might be interested in."

Ozpin began to grow intrigued, "I see. And do they know how you feel yet?"

"Oh no, I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about them."

He chuckled a bit, "Well I do wish you the best on that."

"Thank you."

Ozpin noticed Yang approaching them with a cotton candy in hand.

"Well I'll let you get back to your friend," Ozpin said, "Have a good day."

"You too," Blake replied.

Ozpin walked off in another direction, leaving Blake alone until Yang showed up a few seconds afterwards.

"Here, I got some cotton candy for us to share," Yang said.

Blake and Yang began to pick at the cotton candy while they looked at the scenery. After they were almost done, they heard laughing in the distance. They looked over and saw Velvet, their fellow upperclassmen, being attacked by Cardin and his team of stooges. They had taken an ice cream cone from her that she had previously been eating. Velvet was trying to reach for it, but Cardin kept her back with his hand as he and the rest of his team continued to laugh. Seeing this caused Blake to slowly anger. She was about to get up, but Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder. When Blake turned, Yang shook her head indicating not to do anything dumb. Meanwhile Velvet continued to try and retrieve her ice cream back.

"Please return that," she begged, "that belongs to me."

"If you want it, then here you go," Cardin said before dunking the ice cream onto her head.

"Hey," Velvet exclaimed.

The rest of Team CRDL continued to laugh as they walked away. Velvet looked like as if she was going to cry. Seeing that made Blake snap, she got up from where she was sitting and looked back at Yang, who also had some irritance in her eyes. She gave a single nod indicating for her to go and help out. Before Blake could get far, Yang grabbed her by the shoulder again.

"No violence though," she said, "We can save that for training."

Blake nodded in understanding of Yang's request and began to approach Cardin and his team.

When she was close enough to him, Blake turned Cardin around and said, "What is your problem Winchester? There was no need for what you just did."

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business," he replied.

"This is my business. Why do you have to treat someone so cruelly just for being different?" Blake asked.

Meanwhile, as Yang finished up the last of the cotton candy, she had gone to retrieve some napkins to try and comfort Velvet. When she approached Velvet, Yang could see that she was obviously crying.

"Hey Velvet," Yang said calmly, "You okay? I brought you some napkins to help clean off."

Velvet looked up and saw Yang wearing a smile with napkins in hand.

She smiled as she took the napkins from Yang's hand, "Thank you Yang. It's good to know that there are _some_ good people here too."

"Hey don't worry about it," Yang replied, "Blake is over there giving them a piece of her mind."

Velvet and Yang looked over and saw Blake continuing to argue with Cardin. Velvet smiled, "She doesn't have to do that you know?"

"Why not? Someone has to say it. Just because you have bunny ears on your head doesn't make you any different from me. Personally I think they're kinda cute."

"Thank you," Velvet said with a slight blush, "You're the first person to ever tell me that."

"Hey, no problem. So where's your team at?"

"They all have class right now. They should be getting out soon though. We all agreed to play some of the games here together once they did."

"Well that's good to hear."

Meanwhile both of them could hear the argument getting more intense; so much that they could hear it from where they were. They looked over to see what was going on. Other students had begun to spectate from a distance.

"Why can't you treat her like any other person," Blake shouted, "Are you really that dense? Is it just impossible for you to process such an idea? Why can't humans and Faunus just get along?"

"I told you to step off you bitch," Cardin replied as he pushed Blake to the ground.

Blake landed with a thud. She quickly got up growing angrier, to a point where she wanted to punch him. However, she remembered Yang's request of keeping it nonviolent. With that, Blake began to walk off furiously. Cardin only shook his head.

"Geez, what's her deal. That dumb bitch needs to learn to mind her own business."

Seeing what just happened made Yang lose it. Her eyes turned red as her anger grew and her ideas of nonviolence went out the window.

She looked over at Velvet, "I've got to go. I need to take care of something real quick."

Velvet knew what was going to happened and only gave a single nod. With that Yang got up and began to charge towards Cardin. She screamed as she ran at him at full speed. Cardin had no time to react and was quickly grabbed by Yang and slammed into a nearby wall viciously. Despite the pain he had just received, he began to grow terrified and confused about what was going on.

"Wh-wha..what the fuck is…" he began.

"Shut up" Yang said furiously, "Okay Winchester, you listen and you listen good. I've started to grow tired of your bullshit. I can take you messing with Velvet, but you do NOT mess with my teammates. EVER! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Cardin nodded quickly in fear, "Yes, yes I understand."

"Do you though," Yang asked, "Or perhaps you need some more understanding."

She formed a fist with her hand, "Maybe you need some understanding here." She placed her fist near his face.

"More maybe here," She then moved her fist towards his stomach.

"Or…perhaps here," Finally, she moved her fist near his crotch.

"NO," he said while flinching, "I get it, okay? I get it."

"Good because if I hear you talk about my team again, or even lay a FINGER on one of them, you're going to get some 'understanding' in all three places, capeesh?"

Cardin only nodded.

"Good," with that she let him go and walked off to find her friend Blake.

As he got up, Cardin dusted himself off and said, "Geez, that psychopathic broad."

Yang quickly turned her head towards them with an angry look on her face. The rest of Team CRDL joined Cardin in flinching after seeing Yang's piercing stare. Yang only chuckled as she could not only see, but taste the fear in them. When she had gotten far enough away, her eyes returned to normal and the fire around her disappeared once again. She then began her search for Blake.

"BLAAAKE," she called out, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on Blake where are you?"

Yang was starting to grow worried as she had no idea where her friend could be. She thought of some of the places that Blake enjoyed. The first place to come to mind was the library, since she always enjoyed reading. She quickly headed over there, hoping her friend was trying to put what just happened behind her with a good book. After searching the place, she found no sign that Blake was ever there.

"Well this is the only place I can think of. Where else would she go?" Yang asked herself.

Yang tried to think of some more places that Blake would also want to go if she were upset. After about a minute of thinking, another place came to mind.

She snapped her finger, "Of course. Why didn't I think of it before?"

Yang quickly left the library and headed for the outskirts of Beacon. As she was near her goal, she could see a dark figure underneath one of the trees. But this wasn't any tree. It was the tree that Blake and Yang had laid under a few days ago. Yang smiled seeing that she had found her friend. As she approached her, Yang could see that Blake was crying. Yang sat next to her and stared at her worried.

Yang frowned, "Hey Blake, what's wrong."

"I don't understand Yang," Blake said, "Why is it so hard for humans and Faunus to find peace with each other? We've been discriminated for as long as I can remember and only by a few are we seen as equals. Are we really that different? Are we really just freaks of nature that can never be seen as the same as humans? Is…the idea of peace only a dream that can never come true?"

Blake continued to cry as Yang looked down towards the ground. She thought about Blake's words for a bit until she finally had something she wanted to say.

"No," Yang said quietly.

Blake looked up confused, "W-what?"

"No," Yang repeated. She quickly grabbed Blake by her shoulders, "Blake Belladonna, you are beautiful."

Hearing Yang's words confused her even more, "Yang…what are you…"

"And not only that," Yang continued, "You are a strong-willed young woman who never gives up on her goals. If someone only saw you for a Faunus, well then that's their fault for missing out on meeting a great person."

"Y…Yang," was all Blake could say.

"And while I can't promise that humans and Faunus will one day be equals, I can promise you that the most important opinions are from the ones that care about you. You have three incredible teammates who would do anything for you. They'd go to the ends of Remnant for you. Even hell and back if need be. So don't worry about what others think; worry about what your friends think. And I can say that your friends love you Blake. And that includes Ruby, Weiss,…and especially me. So don't ever say you're a freak Blake, because you're not. You're beautiful just the way you are, cat ears and all."

Blake began to tear up again, "Yang."

She fell into Yang's chest and began to cry. Yang put her arms around Blake as she let her emotions come out.

"Thank you Yang. You have no idea how much your words mean to me," she said while still in Yang's chest.

"Well I meant every word of it," Yang replied.

After about another minute of crying, Blake finally lifted her face from Yang's chest and had a smile on it. She then took her own seat again by the tree.

Blake smiled, "Thank you."

Yang only replied with a single nod. They sat next to each other silently while staring at the sky and enjoying the beauty the day had to offer. About another five minutes passed until Blake decided to break the silence.

"Hey Yang," Blake said.

Yang turned to her, "What's up?"

"I…think I know what I want to use my favor for."

Yang had almost forgotten about that since Blake had never used the favor she was committed to, "And what might that be?"

Blake curled up, "Well…you don't have to do it if you don't want to but…"

"Hey, I promised to do whatever you say no matter what. If you want me to shave my head then I'll do it with no questions asked."

Blake chuckled, "No nothing like that."

"Well what is it?"

"Well…I want you…"

Yang stared at her waiting for her request.

"To kiss me."

Yang only stared at Blake. She didn't have a shocked expression or anything, she just continued to stare.

"I-if you don't want to then I understa…" Blake was silenced by Yang's finger.

"Is that what you want," Yang asked.

Blake thought for a second before nodding.

Yang smiled, "Well I'll do even better than just a kiss."

Yang brought Blake close to her and connected Blake's lips with her own. As they kissed, they fell into something that both of them were entirely sure of at this point. They fell over from their sitting position and onto the soft grass where they continued their kiss under the protection of the tree. About another minute passed until they separated. They both stared at each other with smiles on their faces as they continued to hold each other.

"Now how was that?" Yang asked.

"Incredible," Blake answered.

Yang chuckled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Say Yang," Blake said, "Since we just did that, would you…maybe…want to go out? Like…as a couple?"

Yang thought about it for a second, but she already had an answer from the start, "Yeah, I would."

Blake smiled as she brought her new girlfriend in for another kiss. Their kiss lasted longer this time and they made sure to feel each other's lips this time. When they finished they sat back up and rested on the tree. Yang pressed her head again Blake's shoulder while Blake put her arm around Yang. They both smiled as they looked back at the sky to see what other beauty the day had to offer.

"So how are we going to tell your sister and Weiss," Blake asked.

"Don't worry, somehow I feel we'll be on the same page," Yang answered.

**Well that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you did so. Until next time. **


	18. On the Same Page

**WOW, 220+ follows and 130+favorites. I remember when this story had a 1:2 ratio of favorites and follows, now it's passed that. It's all thanks to you guys for making this story so popular. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy. **

Ruby and Weiss walked out of Glynda's office as a couple, holding hands as they did and smiling. Glynda noticed this and gave a soft smile.

"I suppose you two worked things out?" Glynda asked.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with smiles still on their faces.

"Yes we did," Weiss said, "And now I can say that we are officially a couple now."

"Well I'm glad for you two," Glynda said, "I hope your grades will improve now Miss Schnee."

Weiss nodded, "Yes, thank you for all your help Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda gave a single nod, "Of course Miss Schnee. Have a good day you two."

Weiss and Ruby waved back at Glynda as they walked down the hallway back to their dorm. Along the way Weiss let go of Ruby's hand so she could walk more freely.

"So how are we going to tell Blake and your sister?" Weiss asked, "I'm sure Yang will have something to say about this."

"Don't worry Weiss," Ruby said, "We'll tell her the truth. I know Yang may not be comfortable with it at first, but I know she will come to accept it because she cares about me and wants me to be happy."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well then what about Blake?"

"I think Blake will be perfectly alright with our relationship."

"How do you know that?"

"Well," Ruby explained, "since Blake has suffered from discrimination for being a Faunus, I'm sure she's not one to judge someone for being…different."

That thought never came to Weiss's mind. She smiled and said, "I guess you have a good point."

During their conversation, they arrived at their dorm room. When they went inside, they found it empty.

"Huh, I guess Yang and Blake went out," Ruby said, "I hope they exchanged their gifts though."

"Well since no one's here, do you want to go do something too?" Weiss asked.

"Actually," Ruby said, "I was thinking that maybe we could just sit here and talk until they get back. Because I want to tell them before they find out on their own."

Weiss smiled, "That sounds like it would be nice."

They both went over and laid down on Weiss's bed. Ruby turned her body to Weiss while Weiss only looked at her feeling kind of awkward.

"So," Weiss said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know. Tell about your family. I would like to know what they're like."

That was one topic Weiss wasn't really comfortable with. While she really didn't like her parents too much, she was willing to talk about them for Ruby.

"Well," Weiss began, "My father is kind of a stubborn man. He usually has to get the final say in many decisions even in business and usually sticks to what he believes in. He's not one to change his philosophy so easily."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Ruby said while giggling.

Weiss only looked at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Anyway," Weiss continued, "While he can be stubborn, he is also a good man. He's very wise in business decisions too. He's kind and respectful to those who are on good terms with him. But if you get on his bad side, it can be very hard to get out of it. He's not one to forget things so easily."

"Sounds like a guy you don't want to be on the blacklist for," Ruby said.

"Definitely not," Weiss replied, "My mother, however, is a kind soul. She's the one I mostly look to, whenever I get the chance that is. She can be kind of snobbish and selfish at times, but in the end she truly means well. And if there was anyone who would even have a chance at changing my father's mind on something it would be her. They married at a young age and from the little I've seen of them together, they are still deeply in love. While it makes me happy, I sometimes wish I could see them together more often."

"You're parents sound like nice people," Ruby said.

"They can be once you get to know them. My only advice is to just be respectful towards them and you'll be on good term for sure."

"Well what about relatives? Do you have any cousins, brothers, or maybe sisters?"

_Sisters, _was a word that made Weiss hesitant.

"Well," Weiss said, "I do have…one older sister."

Ruby gasped in excitement, "Oh my God really? What's her name?"

Weiss sighed, "Her name is Winter."

"Oh I bet you two were close since you never had your parents around when you were kids."

Weiss laughed, "You couldn't be farther from the truth."

Ruby looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since we were kids, she's always teased and picked on me."

"She's that bad?"

"If you want a better understanding, think of my attitude the day we met and multiply it by a hundred."

The thought gave Ruby a shocked look, "Wow."

"Let me tell you a story. When I was seven, I had a slumber party with some friends that I had just made. During my party she came into my room and started telling my friends fake facts about me that were supposed to be embaressing. Then when I tried to make her stop, she pinned me down and began tickling me mercilessly. And my friends even helped her in keeping me pinned down."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. Is sounds like you were just messing around," Ruby said.

"I don't know if you are aware, but I can't stand being tickled. Not even when I was a kid, mostly because I am extremely ticklish."

"So what's so bad about being tickled?"

"Anyway, while she was tickling me, I was laughing so hard that I…well…," Weiss grew red, "Never mind."

"What? Tell me," Ruby said.

"I can't. It's too embaressing."

"You know I won't tell anyone."

Weiss knew that was a great trait of Ruby's, "Very well. I…accidentally wet myself. In front of my new friends."

Ruby gasped, "That's horrible."

"Not only was I embarrassed beyond belief," Weiss said, "But my sister got them to turn against me because of it. After that day, they wouldn't talk ever again. It was frustrating because it was already hard just trying to make friends in the first place."

"That's awful," Ruby said.

Weiss began to tear up, "In all honesty, when I saw how close you and Yang were, it made me…kind of jealous. I envied the relationship you had at first. I wish I could have an older sister to look up to. An older sister who would stand up with me when I couldn't stand up for myself."

Ruby wiped off Weiss's tears, "Don't worry Weiss. I'm sure Yang would love to be the older sister you never had."

Weiss looked at her somewhat confused and surprised, "What do you mean?"

Ruby shrugged, "Well maybe one day if we…made it that far, I'm sure Yang would love to be that type of older sister you never had. She looks out for me and I'm sure she would do that same for you."

Weiss smiled, "Thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled back and asked, "So you're ticklish you said right?"

"Yes very," Weiss answered, "It's something I don't like about myself, but what can you do?"

Ruby's smile began to grow devious, "Interesting."

Weiss's eyes widen as she knew what Ruby was planning.

"You better not," Weiss said with some aggressiveness in her tone.

Ruby giggled and jumped onto Weiss, pinning her with one hand just like in Weiss's story. Ruby used her free hand and began to tickle Weiss's body.

"No Ruby sto-," before Weiss could finish, she began to laugh against her.

"Wow you're right. You really are ticklish," Ruby said.

Throughout her laughs, Weiss tried to reply to Ruby, "I…told you…didn't I? Now…stop."

Ruby then began to tickles Weiss's stomach. Weiss squirmed underneath Ruby as she did so.

"So your stomach is your most ticklish spot hmm?" Ruby asked as she formed a plan in her mind, "Well what would happen if I did this?"

Ruby lifted Weiss's shirt a bit, enough to only reveal her stomach area. Weiss lifted her head as she felt her stomach against the air.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

Ruby giggled as she lowered he head towards Weiss's stomach. Weiss immediately knew what was happening next.

Her eyes widened, "Ruby, no. Please don-"

Before she could finished again, Ruby blew a raspberry into Weiss's stomach, causing Weiss to burst out in laughter.

"Stop it Ruby. Knock it off," Weiss begged.

Ruby ignored Weiss and blew another raspberry into her stomach. Finally gaining enough will power, Weiss managed to free herself from Ruby's grasp and push her off, causing Ruby to bang her head against the nearby wall.

"Ow," Ruby exclaimed as she rubbed her head, "That hurt Weiss."

"Well that's what you get for doing such childish acts," Weiss replied.

"Oh come on Weiss, everyone loves being tickled."

"Well I don't so don't do it again."

"Okay I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Weiss turned to Ruby with an annoyed look on her face. Weiss noticed that Ruby had made big puppy dog eyes at her. Ruby's face looked so cute to Weiss and while she didn't really want to, she was willing to forgive her new girlfriend.

"Fine, I forgive you," Weiss said.

Ruby smiled and planted a kiss on Weiss's forehead, causing Weiss to blush. After she did, they heard the door open, revealing that Blake and Yang had returned.

Yang noticed Ruby and Weiss and said, "Oh, you're back. Is everything alright?"

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Ruby answered, "Actually Yang, there's something we want to tell you two."

"Well there's something we want to tell you guys as well," Yang replied.

Blake and Yang sat on Blake's bed and waited for Ruby's announcement.

"So what did you want to tell us," Blake asked.

"Well," Ruby began as she stood, "This may come as a shock, but Weiss and I…are going out, as in girlfriend and girlfriend."

Yang and Blake looked surprised. Yang replied, "R-really?"

Yang then leaned over to Blake and whispered, "Told you."

Blake didn't care for Yang's comment, she was just too surprised that Yang was right after all.

"Now I know it's surprising," Ruby said, "But I want you to know that anything you say won't change it and…"

Before she could finish, Yang put her hand up, indicating Ruby to stop.

"That's enough Ruby," Yang said.

"But I'm not fini-"

"Let me tell you our news," Yang interrupted.

Ruby sat down next to Weiss and waited for what Yang had to say. Yang and Blake looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"So what is it," Weiss asked.

Yang answered, "We wanted to tell you guys that…Blake and I are going out as well."

Ruby gasped in excitement while Weiss's eyes widened from a shock greater than Blake and Yang's put together.

"Are you serious," Weiss asked.

Blake nodded, "We were talking earlier and it…just happened and we agreed to go out."

Ruby was jumping up and down, "Oh I'm so excited for you two."

Yang got up and placed her hand on Ruby's head, "I'm glad for you two as well."

A sudden idea popped into Ruby's head, "Hey I just got an idea. Why don't we all go on a double date tomorrow?"

Everyone looked confused about Ruby's idea.

"Think about it," Ruby explained, "You and Blake are going out, and Weiss and I are going out, so why don't we make our first dates a double date with all of us together?"

Yang thought about the idea and said, "I think that's a great idea."

"It sounds like it could be fun," Blake responded.

Ruby turned to Weiss, "What do you think Weiss?"

Weiss blushed a bit, not really comfortable with the idea, but replied, "I…I guess it could be fun."

"Great then it's settled," Ruby said, "Tomorrow we all go on our first date."

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember, if you did enjoy, please follow, favorite, and review. I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you guys want to see. Now that that's out of the way I have a bit of good news and bad news. The bad news is that there will not be an update next week on "The Roses and the Bees." Now don't be upset my friends, the reason for this is because I've been working on a one-shot of shorts. It's going to be rather long (hopefully) and I want to release it next week as a sort of celebration for Halloween. It's not going to some sort of Halloween party special or anything, rather I'm kind of aiming for "creepier" story, even though it's not scary or creepy at all (at least I don't think). Well if you are following me, you'll be the first to know when I publish it, so if think you'll be interested, feel free to follow me so you can know when it comes out. That's all I have for you guys. Until next time. **


	19. Double the Dates, Double the Fun

**Hey there folks. Welp after two week, I got another chapter for you guys. The main reason I didn't upload a chapter last week was because I was writing another story. I'll explain it at the end of the chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. **

In the early hours of the morning, Beacon remained quiet. Many of the students had been up late last night from partying or studying and were trying to catch up on their sleep. The same could be said for a certain heiress who just yesterday confessed her feelings to her partner and team leader, Ruby.

Weiss was dreaming of being together with Ruby and was smiling in the real world because of it. As her dream came to an end, her eyes slowly opened and she was greeted by the wall that stood next to her bed. She started her day with a yawn and a few smacks of her lips. She attempted to rise from her bed, but found herself unable to do so. She then noticed that there was something constricting her and something rather warm behind her. Weiss turned her head around and saw Ruby sleeping with her arms wrapped around her.

Weiss reacted by jumping out of force of reflex with shriek to go with it. Weiss's reaction made Ruby wake up and jump as well, causing her to land on the floor with a thud.

Ruby sat up and rubbed her head, "Ow. Well I guess that's one way to wake up."

"Ruby, what were you doing in my bed?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night," Ruby answered, "So I decided to sleep with you."

Weiss blushed and turned away, asking, "But, why would come to _my_ bed? Why not sleep with your sister or something?"

Ruby shrugged, "Well we _are_ dating now, so I figured why not?"

Weiss's face had turned an obvious red. Deep down Weiss did not mind having Ruby so close to her, especially in her bed, but she had to set some sort of boundaries for the time being.

"J-just because we're dating doesn't mean you can just sleep in my bed. We just started after all. For the time being, we stay in our own beds. Alright?" Weiss said.

"Oh alright," Ruby pouted.

"Good. Now since I'm already awake, I'm going take a quick shower."

"I'll come with you," Ruby said.

Weiss turned to her and said in a loud, but soft tone, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Why not, I need to shower too?"

Deep down Weiss was especially against something so…embarrassing for her. She was sensitive about her body and could not stand anyone seeing it but herself, not even Ruby, the person she trusted the most.

"What did I just finish telling you?"

"That…we just started dating?"

"Precisely, and while I do care about you a lot Ruby, I still wish to have my privacy when I need it. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean we can immediately just sleep in the same bed or see each other…naked. Do you understand?"

Ruby sighed, "Yeah."

"Good, now I'll be out in a bit."

Weiss grabbed her clothes and a towel and closed the bathroom door behind her. Ruby laid back on Weiss's bed, waiting for her new girlfriend to come out. As she lay there, she thought about the fact that her and Weiss were now dating and the feelings that they had for each other were mutual. The thought made Ruby smile, happy about being with someone she really cared about. As she was thinking, she heard some rustling come from the other side of the dorm. She looked over and saw that Yang had woken up.

"Morning Yang," Ruby said to her.

"Mornin' sis," Yang replied while yawning. She looked around the room and noticed Weiss was absent, "Where's Weiss? She in the shower?"

"Yeah I'm going in after her," Ruby answered.

"Cool I'll go in after you then." Yang looked over her bed, "Is Blake still asleep."

"Yep, for once you're not the last one to wake up," Ruby answered with a chuckle.

"Very funny sis," Yang said sarcastically.

Yang jumped off her bed and peaked over at her new girlfriend, who was sound asleep. Yang wanted to squeal from how cute Blake looked while she was sleeping. Her cat ears even twitched from time to time. She smiled as she lightly rubbed Blake's arm lightly.

"You care about her don't you?" Ruby asked.

Yang nodded, "I do. When she asked for me to kiss her, I was sort of surprised. I honestly didn't think she would have such feelings for me. While I didn't feel entirely the same way as she did, I felt something when I kissed her."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, when we kissed…I felt something. Something that felt meaningful. It was a feeling I had never felt before, not even with any of the guys I've dated in the past. It felt…unique, special, like it was the early form of true love. I know I cared about her before, but now I have more feelings for her than anyone I've dated."

"Well I'm happy for you two sis."

"Thanks Ruby. I'm happy for you too. Just know that if Weiss gives you anymore crap, I'll beat her head in okay?"

Ruby chuckled, "Don't worry, Weiss only did all that because she was trying to conceal her true feelings."

"Heh, I can see that," Yang replied.

Just then, Blake started to squirm as she began to wake up. As Blake opened her eyes, she was greeted by Yang's smiling face. Blake smiled back at Yang.

"Good morning Miss Kitty," Yang greeted.

"Good morning Yang," Blake replied. She looked over at Ruby, "Good morning Ruby. Did you two sleep well?"

"I slept great," Ruby answered.

"I did as well," Yang replied.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Blake asked.

"Well once we've showered, I wanted to discuss what we could do for our double date," Ruby replied.

After some time, Weiss walked out of the shower fully clothed. Ruby grabbed a towel and fresh clothes and went in to shower for herself. Yang went in afterwards, followed by Blake. After Blake had got out, she sat on her bed and dried her hair.

As she did, Ruby said, "Okay now that we're all here, I wanted to go over ideas for our double date today?"

_Oh yeah, _Weiss thought as she sighed, _We're all going on a double date today. _

"How about we go to an awesome restaurant?" Yang asked.

"Or maybe instead a small café where we can just chat," Blake suggested.

Ruby snapped her finger, "I know, why don't we go to downtown to Vale's boardwalk? There's lots of shops there, plenty of dining options, and even a small carnival too."

"Hey yeah," Yang said, "I haven't been there in a while."

"That sounds like fun," Blake said, "I haven't been there since I was a kid."

Yang put her arm around Blake, "Well prepare for the time of your life."

Blake chuckled, "I'll prepare as best as I can."

Ruby turned to Weiss, "What do you think Weiss?"

Weiss looked at Ruby, "Oh um, I…guest that'll be fine."

"Then it's settled," Ruby said, "We'll get ready, eat breakfast, and head over there."  
Once their small meeting was finished, they all began to change into casual clothes. When they were all ready, they went to the dining hall to get a bite to eat before leaving. They soon finished and headed to Vale without delay. They soon arrived at the boardwalk, where Ruby took a big inhale, taking in the scent of ocean and food from the nearby restaurants.

"Alright, what do you guys want to do," Ruby asked her teammates.

"Let's just stroll and enjoy the sights for the time being," Yang answered.

"That sounds good," Ruby said.  
They all began to walk down the boardwalk, looking at the sights it had to offer. While walking, Ruby noticed Blake and Yang hold hands and decided to do the same with Weiss. Without warning, Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand, causing Weiss to jump and blush a bit.

"Ruby, what are you doing," Weiss asked.

"Grabbing your hand silly," Ruby answered.

Weiss began to blush, "But why here? There's so many people, some of them are staring."

"Who cares," Ruby said, "It's not like we know anyone here."

Weiss replied, "True but…"

Ruby grabbed Weiss by the chin and had Weiss look at her.

Ruby smiled, "Besides, you shouldn't worry about what other people think okay? What matters is that we care about each other deeply. You DO care about me right?"

"Of course I do Ruby," Weiss replied.

Ruby kissed Weiss's forehead and smiled, "And I care about you too. So don't worry, okay?"

Weiss managed to get a smile out, "Okay."

"Good," Ruby said, "Is that what's been worrying you? You've seemed down since we got here."

"Well that's part of it, but not all of it."

"What's up?"

"Well…I was kind of hoping that…our first date would be…just the two of us….If you know what I mean."

Ruby giggled, "Is that all?" Ruby pulled Weiss close to her and whispered, "If you want we can leave Blake and Yang alone and do our own thing if you want."

Weiss smirked, "I would like that."

Ruby then tapped Yang on the shoulder. Getting her attention, Yang turned to Ruby and waited for what she had to say.

"What's up sis?" Yang asked.

"Weiss and I are gonna go do our own thing alright? We'll catch up with you two later okay?" Ruby said.

Yang scowled with a smile added to it, "Okay then. Don't have too much fun okay?"

Ruby blushed and punched Yang playfully, "Yaaaang."

Yang chuckled, "I'm just playing. We'll see you later."

"See ya," Ruby said waving goodbye to Blake and Yang.

Ruby and Weiss began to walk off together. Leaving Blake and Yang behind them.

**Well that's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did enjoy, please follow, favorite, and review. I always enjoy hearing from you guys. Anyway, as I mentioned before the chapter, the main reason there was no chapter last week was because I was writing another story. You can find it in my profile under "Moonlight's Secret." It's mostly a one-shot, but if it gets popular enough, maybe I'll write more to it. It's mostly fantasy and doesn't follow canon law. If it's something you may be interested in, then please go and check it out. Well that's all I have to say. Until next time. **


End file.
